Just The Beginning
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: A new girl comes to town full of sadness. A member of the wolf pack is equally sad. Maybe the two of them can help fix each other.
1. Ch 1 Sadness All Around

**Chapter 1** – Sadness All Around

Sad eyes stared at the grave marker.

It had been two years and nothing seemed to feel different and nothing had changed.

It was the same day in and day out. Everyone was just two years older.

A howl from the forest brought him from his personal thoughts as his nearly black eyes glanced towards the group of trees surrounding the cemetery. Paul frowned as he leaned over and placed the white roses on her grave. "I miss you." His voice was thick with emotion and partial anger. He pushed his emotions aside as he heard another howl and then a growl to his left. His head snapped towards the growl as he glared at the brown wolf staring at him with tons of attitude. "I know Jared I'm coming." He addressed the wolf.

Paul's eyes wondered back to the grave marker as he sighed heavily. "I'll see you later." His hand reached out and brushed some cut grass from the heart shaped head stone as he turned and jogged towards the trees. Once he was hidden by the trees he dropped his shorts and tied them around his right leg and felt the fire zip down his spine as silvery fur replaced his tan skin. He let out an answering howl as he fell in step running alongside Jared.

'_It's not getting any easier is it?'_ Jared questioned his best friend.

Paul's gave a sideway glance to his best friend since birth as they patrolled the Forks/La Push border. _'I don't know if it's getting easier or harder; then again it might not be changing at all.'_

'_I wish there was something I could do to help. I really don't like seeing you so down. It's been two years bro.'_ Jared pointed out.

'_Yea I know.'_ Paul hated that Jared knew him so well, but loved him like family because he's always been there for him.

'_Were all going to Doc's diner in town when we get off patrol; you should join us. I mean you gotta eat like the rest of us.'_ Jared gave him a wolfie smirk.

Paul coughed out a chuckle. _'Yea I guess so.'_ As he nudged Jared's shoulder with his own; they both chuckled as they continued patrolling.

"Oh my goodness Kim, the ring is so beautiful." A female voice gushed.

Kim smiled as she nodded. "Thank you. I can't believe he finally asked me."

"Well he had to make sure you both were ready." Another voice said.

Kim stood and let the other waitresses gush over her new engagement ring before she turned to go clock in for work. She walked through the swinging door as she was tying an apron around her waist and saw Mila standing over at the end of the counter alone refilling the salt and pepper shakers for all the tables.

"Hey Mila. How are you doing?" Kim smiled sweetly.

Mila smiled as she screwed the caps on the salt shakers. "Good. I see Jared finally asked you to marry him. I'm happy for ya Kim. You deserve it." Mila stated genuinely.

Kim's smile widened as she looked down at her ring with heart shaped eyes. She watched as Mila walked off with the tray as she placed the salt and pepper shakers back on the tables; making sure to wipe the table off with the slightly wet cloth hanging from the back pocket of her jeans. Kim noticed Mila still seemed melancholy. She'd showed up about six weeks ago out of thin air; Doc had let the staff know his grand-daughter would be coming to live with him and work at the diner. Mila was extremely quiet and had kept to herself. Kim had invited her on more than a few occasions to join her at the bonfires, but Mila always declined; never giving a reason or excuse. She always said 'no thank you' ever so politely and then would walk away.

As the sunset, Mila walked around the diner and pulled the blinds up on the windows. She had pulled her waist length hair up into a ponytail earlier when it was getting in her face, but now it was giving her a headache as she pulled the hair tie free and let her brunette hair with the blonde streaks flow free. She rubbed her temples to relieve the tension that was building from keeping it in a ponytail. She was sitting at the end of the counter as she was refilling the ketchup, mustard and mayo squeeze bottles.

Mila looked up as a group of guys walked in. They were tall, buff and tan. She watched with amusement in her eyes as Kim skipped, hopped and then bounced across the floor and into one of the large gentlemen's arms. He put her in a lip lock that could've curled Mila's toes had she been standing next to them. The next girl to bounce over to one of the tall, buff and tan guys was Serena as she walked over and the guy she stood in front of leaned over as their foreheads connected she smirked evilly at him and jumped and he caught her in mid air as her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped the back of her thighs and he carried her outside. No doubt to perform a little mouth to mouth resuscitation on each other.

"Mila, come meet Jared." Kim's voice brought Mila out of her own thoughts as Kim's hand touched Mila's forearm.

Mila looked at Kim as she nodded. "Okay, lead the way." Mila laughed slightly as Kim's radiant smile re-appeared on her face as Kim took a hold of her hand and led her over to the group of rowdy men.

Kim walked over as she pulled Mila behind her. "Ok you guys calm down." She gave a few of them the evil eye and they got quiet rather quickly. "I want you guys to meet Mila. She's Doc's grand-daughter and she's staying in La Push for a while." Kim noticed Mila was chewing on her bottom lip and seemed somewhat nervous.

Mile smiled as the guy Kim was smooching before pulled her onto his lap as he blew raspberries on her neck and she squealed out and smacked his chest as he chuckled at her outburst. "So this must be the infamous Jared Cameron."

Kim stood up off his lap as he stood up chuckling. "Yes ma'am that is me. I see my fiancé has been talking about me again. It's nice to finally meet you Mila. Kim talks about you as well."

Jared shook her hand gently and the warmth from his hand traveled up her arm. "Nice to meet you as well Jared and you're right Kim does talk about you. Probably far more then you think she does." Mila smirked at Kim when her cheeks flushed red.

Jared chuckled again as he leaned down and kissed the top of Kim's head. After which he sat back down in his chair and pulled Kim back onto his lap.

Mila could tell how happy the couple was. She felt a twinge of jealousy and an even bigger twinge of sadness. Her own happiness at the level as Jared and Kim was long gone.

"By the way Mila, these knuckleheads over here; that's Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, The guy who went to go let his lips and tongue get acquainted with Serena's was Jacob Black, and that is Paul Lahote."

Paul looked up at the girl who Kim referred to as Mila and noticed something different about her. Her eyes looked into his and he noticed there was a sadness in them that almost matched his.

Mila smiled softly. "It's really nice to meet all of you. If you'll excuse me I have to finish stocking."

Paul watched as she walked away and his eyes traveled to Kim. "What's her story?"

Kim frowned. "I'm not sure. Doc came to us six weeks ago and said his grand-daughter would be joining us, but never said why and I don't really think anyone has asked her either. Sometimes on her breaks I can hear her crying in the ladies room. I invited her to the few bonfires' we've had the last six weeks but she always declines with no excuse or reason."

Paul's eyes traveled over to her once again. "Does anyone know how old she is?"

Kim nodded. "Yea she's the same age as all of us twenty-three. Whatever has brought her here is definitely painful for her."

Paul nodded. "Yea well obviously she could use some friends. You should try inviting her again for Friday's bonfire."

Kim smiled; maybe this was the ticket both of them needed. Paul could move on and take Mila right along with him. Though she knew neither one of them would rush themselves.

Kim would definitely ask Mila again.

Kim just hoped for both Mila and Paul's sake; that she accepted.


	2. Ch 2 Rough Night For Everyone

**Chapter 2** – Rough Night For Everyone

She hadn't been very social since she'd arrived in La Push.

As blue eyes scanned the beach; she still couldn't believe she agreed to come. It was for Kim so she honestly didn't mind. Kim had begged her for three days to come to the bonfire; she said it was going to be a celebration that she and Jared were finally engaged. According to Kim the Quileute Indian Tribe of La Push celebrated everything in their life with a bonfire; she'd also promised that she would have a good time.

"Mila!" Kim's voice yelled, bringing Mila out of her personal thoughts as she watched Kim jog up and wrap her in a hug. "I'm so glad you came. I have a few friends I want you to meet." Kim took her hand and led her over to a guy and a girl who looked to be in their very early thirties. "Mila this is Sam and Emily Uley; they are kind of like mom and dad to everyone."

Before Mila could even move Emily rushed over and squeezed the breath out of her lungs. "Oh my gosh it's so nice to finally meet you. Kim talks about you all the time. I'm glad you finally decided to join us for a bonfire." When Emily finally let go to her she consciously took a step back. Her blue eyes fell to the right side of Emily's face and noticed it was marred by three claw marks; somehow it didn't take away from her natural beauty or the life that shined in her almond shaped eyes.

The big guy standing behind her named Sam seemed to not even see the scars; which was a trait most men didn't have. Any normal guy would see them and not give her a second look. But such wasn't the case with him. As soon as Emily walked back in front of him he smiled softly down at her; the look in his eyes was one of sheer adoration, like she was his everything. He leaned over and kissed her lips first and then proceeded to place feather kisses all over the scars and even her unblemished left side which in turn made Emily giggle as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

Jared and Paul looked over the where Kim was standing with the new girl Mila. Jared gave Paul a nudge. "So what do you think about this new girl?"

Paul shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess she's pretty." That was a lie…Paul thought she was beautiful but at the same time he felt like he was being unfaithful; even if he wasn't technically cheating it still felt like it. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs out.

"You do realize Kim's new mission in life is to get you and Mila together so you both can end the blues you both severely got going on." Jared informed his best friend.

Paul groaned. "Man…Are you serious? Why can't Kim just leave well enough alone? Why can't I just be miserable on my own, why bring someone else into the mix?"

Jared chuckled. "You know Kim wouldn't dare allow you to be depressed for longer than an hour let alone a damn day. You remember three days after the funeral she was up at the butt crack of dawn and made me take you fishing while she cleaned the whole house top to bottom because she said you were not going to become a hermit on her watch."

Paul nodded. "I know. And don't think I'm not grateful, but sometimes it's hard to be around you guys and the imprints. I miss Jenna a lot; especially right now around summer time. This is when we would always spend afternoons on the beach; we'd be here at eleven in the morning and wouldn't even think about leaving for home until six or seven in the evening."

Jared frowned. "Man I know it sucks that you got such little time with your imprint and the rest of us have longer. And I know it's only been two years, but at some point you're going to find someone who won't replace Jenna but will help with the pain of losing her."

Paul shook his head negatively. "What is so special about this Mila chic?"

It was Jared's turn to shrug. "I don't know. No one knows why she's so depressed. Kim tried getting it out of Doc and he was going to tell her, but then Mila walk up and he changed the subject."

"Why would anyone want two depressed people to hook up anyways? Two people can pretend their happy but their only cheating themselves in life." Paul pointed out. "What if I don't ever want to date anyone again? I had my chance in love. I had a wife with the perfect marriage. I don't deserve another one. If you haven't noticed the first one was great up until the day she died. I can't even imagine ruining someone else's life the way I ruined Jenna's. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I wouldn't wish a lifetime with any of us on anyone. Not even the imprints."

Jared's frown deepened. "Dude you can't mean that; can you? After Jenna and you were so happy? Can you honestly stand there and tell me you don't ever want to fall in love again; just because one bad thing happened? And it wasn't even your fault."

Paul could feel his temper rising. "Jared…I couldn't protect my wife; forget the fact she was my imprint and my soul mate. I couldn't even protect my own wife. It wasn't just one bad thing. A series of bad events led to not only my imprint being killed by a blood sucker, but my child as well. Why would anyone ever want to be with me again if I can't protect them?" Paul sighed heavily and before his temper could get anymore out of control he rolled his shoulders and turned to leave. "I'm going to go patrol, tell Emily and Kim both I'm sorry I missed the celebration. But I'm just not up for it right now."

Jared watched with a heavy heart as Paul disappeared into the trees. Jared felt someone touch his forearm. Jared's eyes turned down to see Kim standing next to him.

"Where did Paul go?" Kim asked.

Jared wrapped his arm around Kim's waist. "He went to patrol. He's not ready for anything right now. He still blames himself for Jenna's death."

"He's gotta stop blaming himself." Kim practically whimpered.

Jared looked down at Kim. "Babe, it doesn't matter whose fault it was. Paul is going to blame himself because he was not physically there to protect his wife and unborn child. It may take him longer than only two years before he is ready to meet someone and I hate to say this but he may NEVER want to be with anyone ever again. The only one who will know when he can move on is Paul. And he's my best friend I won't force him into something he isn't nowhere near ready for."

Mila had, had fun at the bonfire, but decided to leave after a couple of hours. She walked into the small two bed room home as she tossed her keys onto the table next to the front door. She yawned into the palm of her right hand as she kicked her sand filled shoes off under the table.

The house used to belong to her grandpa and grandma, but when her grandmother passed away ten years prior, her grandfather cleaned out the house and closed it up and built a small apartment over the diner and called it home. When she'd got to town six weeks ago her grandfather gave her the keys to the house and paid to have her furniture that was in storage in Seattle transported to La Push to the house. The house had been paid off for years so there were a couple utility bills that she could handle along with food and supplies.

She took a nice long hot bubble bath and then pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and sat in bed looking around her room. Her eyes kept wondering over to her closet. She knew it was in there. She hadn't looked at it for six weeks. She chewed her bottom lip as she stood from the bed and walked over to the closet slowly as she contemplated her next move.

Her hand touched the door knob to the closet as she turned it and opened the door to the spacious closet as her blue eyes spotted the garment bag. Her fingers played with the zipper for a few minutes as her eyes cascaded down the garment bag. Mila swallowed hard as she started to slide the zipper down slowly.

Suddenly she had second thoughts as she pulled the zipper back up and walked out of the closet and closed the door as she walked back over to her bed. She sat in the middle of her bed as her emotions got the best of her and she started to cry. She lay down after turning the light off as she cried into her pillow.

It was going to be a rough night.


	3. Ch 3 Too Bad

**Chapter 3** – Too Bad

In the months that followed, Mila found herself hanging out with Kim and the rest of the Quileute's in their group of friends. She honestly was enjoying all of their company. It always felt like a nice family atmosphere and she loved every minute of it. All of her days off were spent with Kim and the others. She almost couldn't believe how much fun she'd been having with all of them.

Though more often than not, Mila noticed when she would show up Paul would leave. If he showed up after Mila and noticed she was there; he'd stay for a few then make up some kind of excuse and take off. If she showed up after he was there, again he'd make an excuse and leave.

Paul kept getting grumpier and grumpier whenever he showed up at a pack function and saw Mila there. She was not an imprint but yet she was always there. Kim was really pushing the issue with having her at every single thing the pack did together. He finally got fed up with it and started leaving whenever Mila would show up. If he got there and she was there he would take off and not go back. He might have thought she was beautiful and wanted to get to know her but he'd be DAMNED if he was going to let someone shove the girl down his throat.

Kim and Emily were both annoyed with the way he was towards Mila. No one was forcing them together she was just there as Kim's friend. Emily had said something to Sam on more than a few occasions and Kim had also said something to Jared.

Today was nothing new, Mila was sitting in Emily's kitchen as Emily, Serena, Sam, Jake and Embry were currently making Mila laugh uncontrollably. Jake and Embry were telling her stories about all of them when they were in high school and even when they were growing up. Mile was practically holding her stomach trying to hyperventilate through the laughter to catch her breath.

Jared couldn't help getting a little upset with Kim. "Babe I don't control Paul. I already told you he's not interested in getting involved with anyone yet and I'm not about to force him into something he's not ready for. He's my brother; when he's ready he'll let me know."

Kim frowned. "Jared I'm not asking you to control him and I'm not trying to force Mila on Paul. Whatever she's been through has taken its toll on her as well. But I consider her a great friend. She's been in La Push for almost four months and Paul avoids her like she's got the black plague. It's been a while since I've heard Mila crying in the bathroom on her breaks. That's huge; considering she went from doing it every day on every single break she had to not doing it for a while. She just needs friends to help her through whatever it is she's going through."

Jared growled slightly. "Kim no one knows what she's going through or if she's even going through anything. She hasn't spoken about it. Maybe she's not going through anything and just wants someone's pity. She shows up out of nowhere, no one knows where the hell she's from and she goes on crying jags in the bathroom of a public place. Hell, most girl hate to cry in front of their friends, boyfriends or even family; let alone in front of or around strangers."

Kim narrowed her eyes at her fiancé. "Jared Cameron, if this is how you treat any of your friends, than no wonder you only hang out with your stupid wolf pack brothers." Kim started to walk away when Jared grabbed her hand and she turned around and jerked her hand from his scorching grip. "No Jared. Don't touch me! I can't believe you think that Mila is some weirdo who is digging for sympathy and a pity party. You've seriously taken one too many shots from your idiots pack brothers or possibly a vampire."

Jared watched as Kim turned on her heels and stalked to Emily and Sam's front door. He was getting more upset and was getting completely un-nerved that Kim was defending someone she barely knew. It was possible that this Mila chic was pulling the wool over everyone's eyes. And the thought that a complete stranger was screwing with his imprint pissed him off even more.

Jared felt a nudge and was pulled from his annoyed state as he looked over and saw Paul smirking at him.

"What did Kim do now?" Paul chuckled as he asked his best friend.

Jared growled as they both walked towards the house but decided to walk around to the back where they knew Sam would be grilling hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill.

Meanwhile inside, Mila excused herself from the kitchen to go and use the restroom. She used the facilities and washed her hands; she walked over near the open window and inhaled the fresh air that was coming in through the screen. She dried her hands off on the hand towel that was hanging up under the open window. She stopped what she was doing when she saw Paul and Jared walking by. Her ears perked up when she heard Jared say her name.

"Kim invited Mila again." Jared stated roughly.

Paul growled as he stopped in his tracks. "God damn her. What is with her fascination with this Mila chic?"

Jared shrugged. "I don't have a damn clue. I tried telling her what if Mila is some kind of nut job just looking for pity. I don't know I just don't like Kim spending all her time with that freak of nature. She keeps telling us how she's always crying, but yet she looks perfectly fine every time she's hanging out with us. Now suddenly she says she hasn't cried in a while. She doesn't look like she's ever shed a tear in her crazy fuckin life. I keep telling her Mila is a stranger and to not get to close to her."

Paul shoved his hands in his front pockets. "What if this chic tries to rob Doc blind or someone else on the rez? What if she gets all crazy and hurts someone; she could be a serious mental case and off her meds."

Jared sighed heavily. "We don't know shit about her. I'm going to tell Sam to make it a request that they stop inviting Mila to all our functions. And I'm tell Kim to stay away from her at least until we know more about her."

Mila could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes. "Don't bother." She spoke before she could think. She watched as Jared and Paul's heads snapped up towards the bathroom window.

They both cringed when they saw Mila staring back at them. She didn't say anything else as they watched her turn and leave the bathroom. They jogged around and walked into the house and went towards the kitchen.

Mila walked into the kitchen as she looked over at Kim and Emily. "I'm – I'm so sorry you guys I forgot I had to do something. I can't stay for dinner. I promised my grandpa I'd help him balance the books for the diner. I'll – I'll catch you guys later." Mila turned to leave and naturally Jared and Paul were standing in front of her both looking guilty. She pushed between them as she walked out the door and towards her car.

"Mila…"

Mila stopped as she turned around to see Paul and Jared both standing there. "Don't worry; I – um I won't be back anymore. I'm going to find a different job in Forks or Port Angeles and you won't have to tell Kim to stay away from the mental case." Mila started to continue to her car when she stopped and turned back to the two gentlemen. "You know, not everyone you come across is going to be a nut case and not every new person who moves here is going to be perfect. I didn't just show up, my grandfather invited me to come and stay with him. He knew I was going through something and was just trying to help me and love me the only way he knew how."

By now Kim and the rest of the pack and their imprints were standing on the porch trying to figure out what was happening.

Mila blinked and tears slid down her cheeks. "Just because you have no clue what happened in my life to bring me here shouldn't automatically label me as some mental freak off my medication. You have no idea what brought me here or why I was the way I was when I first got here. Don't you think you'd want to find out before you start passing judgment on a person you don't even know. Would you like to know now?"

She watched as Jared and Paul nodded together.

Mila shook her head as she turned and walked over to the driver side door. "Too bad you're not going to get one; and not because I'm being a bitch, but because I don't answer to two inconsiderate assholes." Mila got into her car and backed out of the drive way and all eyes followed her as she headed home.

Paul and Jared turned around and knew they had to face the firing squad as Emily and Kim were both standing at the bottom of the porch steps with their arms crossed over their chest.

Sam cleared his throat. "Inside; both of you."


	4. Ch 4 Sooner Or Later

**Chapter 4** – Sooner Or Later

Paul and Jared slowly walked back into the house. They knew their asses were both in a sling. Sam was standing looking at the both of them with his arms still crossed over his chest in true alpha fashion.

Emily stepped in front of Sam. "Would you two like to explain what Mila was talking about?" Both of the boys started at the floor. "If one of you doesn't start talking I'm going to lose it and I don't mean in a good way."

Jared coughed as he cleared his throat. "It's my fault Em."

Paul shook his head negatively. "No it's my fault."

Emily glared at both of them. "Clearly you are both to blame. Now tell me why. Explain to me how it took me and Kim a couple of months to get Mila out of the shell she was hiding herself in; to her leaving here crying. What did you two say to her?"

Jared made a face. "It wasn't so much what we said to her because honestly we didn't say anything to her. She just might've overheard a conversation we were having together."

Kim frowned. "Oh God Jared; what the hell were you two talking about?"

It was Paul's turn to clear his throat. "We were discussing Mila and what we really thought of her. Jared didn't like you always spending time with her and I thought she might rob Doc or hurt someone in the pack or on the rez. I know that sounds bad but none of us really know her."

Kim's frown turned into silent tears that slowly slid down her tan cheeks. "Please…Please tell me you guys were not vocal about it in front of her?"

Jared could feel the sadness that flowed from his fiancé. "We were having a private conversation on the side of the house, but we didn't realize she was in the bathroom and heard the whole thing."

Kim shook her head. "Oh my God; you just couldn't help voicing your own opinion about Mila to anyone who would listen to you. After I told you I wasn't trying to shove her down Paul's throat." Kim took her eyes off of Jared as she turned to Paul. "You know something Paul, you wasn't the only one who lost Jenna. She was my best friend. We lived across the street from each other our whole lives. I was just lucky enough because the love of my life's best friend imprinted on my best friend and she was able to be a part of this whole wolf and imprint pack ordeal. And I know you think it's your fault because she's dead but it's not. It's nobody's fault."

Paul felt a twinge of pain in his chest at the mention of his deceased wife's name.

Kim shook her head as she continued. "It's nobody's fault but the vampire who killed her. And anyone who was put in the same position would feel the same way you do. But you just decimated someone I considered a really good friend and all because you and my idiot fiancé couldn't figure out the stranger in town."

Paul glared slightly. "That's because she is a stranger and somehow she's got you wrapped around her pity needing little finger. You don't know shit about her and you are only going to be hurt and disappointed in the end."

Kim sighed heavily. "See that's where you're wrong. You're about as wrong as the two of you could possibly be. In the four months that Mila has lived here there is one person other than her grandfather who knows why she came here. And that would be me. And do you know why? Because I was the first person to smile at her and welcome her to our town and talk to her like she was a normal human being and not some crazy mental patient. I know exactly why she's here."

Jared growled slightly. "You've known this whole time and didn't tell me? What the hell is going on with you Kim? Ever since she moved here you don't act like the same girl I imprinted on."

Kim glared at Jared. "Don't you dare growl at me Jared! You are wrong! You are so in the wrong right now. You took one innocent person and turned them into the evil enemy in your head. Mila is NOT a vampire and she is most certainly not the enemy. And no I didn't tell you because I know how to keep my mouth shut. It's not my story to tell; just like I would NEVER tell anyone about you and the pack because it NOT my story to tell. And I am no different now than the way I was when I was at sixteen when you imprinted on me. When did you start becoming so judgmental of everyone and everything around you…I know I haven't changed; maybe you did."

Jared's eyes widened in horror; he watched Kim take her engagement ring off and place it in the palm of his hand.

Kim's tears began to flow like a river. "Until you can behave like the REAL Jared Cameron who imprinted on me and I fell in love with you keep that. When you're really done being a judgmental ass then you can give me that ring back; until then you are going to be staying with Paul. Go get your clothing and whatever else you need from our place and go be judgmental with your best friend." Kim turned to Sam. "Can you take me home please?"

Sam nodded as they walked out of the house and over to his pick up and left. Jared couldn't do or say anything as he watched Sam drive off with Kim in the truck. He felt like someone ripped his heart out and his whole body went numb from head to toe. He felt some lay a hand on his shoulder and knew it was probably Paul, but he couldn't pull his eyes from the truck until it was completely out of sight.

Paul watched as Jared finally looked back at him and Paul frowned. "Man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in deep with Kim. Let's go talk to her. I'll tell her it was my fault."

Jared shook his head negatively. "No she's pissed off and hurt and with her that's a toxic combination. If you haven't noticed; she already gave me back the engagement ring. I don't want her cutting off from me all together. But I guess you have a new roommate now."

Paul nodded. "Fully understood; I got an extra room, it's all yours man." Paul patted Jared on the back. "C'mon bro give her a couple of days to calm down and then well go talk with her. In the mean time I need to figure out how to apologize for what we said to Mila." Paul sighed as he ran his hand over his head a few times trying to make heads or tails of everything that just happened.

Mila was standing in her bedroom. Her blue eyes lined with tears as she continued to stare in the mirror. It still fit; it wasn't as if she'd gained or lost any weight. So of course it still fit. The white satin spaghetti straps lay on her bare shoulders as the white chiffon material wrapped around her body and was snug around her breasts and the skirt was styled in an a-line and train flowed down the back perfectly. The back of the dress zipped up. The colored sash around the waist matched her eyes almost perfectly.

She had loved the wedding dress the minute she'd set eyes on it. It was the first dress she saw in the store and she didn't even take the time to look for anything different. She absolutely fell in love with it. It was even more amazing when she found out by the store clerk that it was her size and the last one within ten states. Apparently the designer had passed away and the remaining family had decided to retire his collection and not make anymore. It was fated in the stars for her to have the perfect dress. It fit perfectly and she felt like a princess in it every time she stepped into it.

Mila sighed heavily as she carefully unzipped the wedding dress that got a half a wedding use out of it as she then placed it back in the garment bag and put it in the back of her closet where it would stay for a while, for a few months maybe forever. She just couldn't decide what to do with it. She shook her head as she closed the closet door and the tears began to fall as she turned the light off and got into bed. She knew eventually she'd stop feeling this way.

She could only hope it happened sooner rather than later.


	5. Ch 5 Burn Baby Burn

**Chapter 5** – Burn Baby Burn

Banging brought Mila out of her sleep stupor. Her blue eyes opened slowly as she looked around the room trying to get the fuzziness from her head. The incessant banging continued and she was finally aware it was on her front door. She'd fallen asleep on the couch after she'd cleaned up her whole house. She'd spent the last two days before looking for jobs in Forks; she was going to go to Port Angeles to look for a job but ended up cleaning instead so she'd start the following day.

She pulled her tired body from the couch nearly falling on the floor as she slowly walked over and opened the front door. Three seconds later, a body crashed into Mila and was practically hugging the breath from her lungs. Mila looked down and noticed it was Kim. She was hysterical. Mila gently grabbed Kim's upper arms and pushed back slightly. "Kim, what's wrong? What happened?" Mila hadn't seen anyone at the dinner for a week.

Kim sobbed into her hands. "I gave Jared his ring back. I told him when he could grow up and prove to me he wasn't so judgmental anymore then he could give me the ring back. Jared and Paul told us what happened after you left. Mila you can't leave the diner. You're grandfather will be so sad without you there. He's been so happy since you got here. Don't let what those two idiots said ruin everything."

Mila gripped Kim's shoulders. "Kimberly, why in the world did you let Jared's issues with me, be your reason for giving him the engagement ring back?" Mila shook her head.

Kim shook her head negatively. "I was meek and mild little Kimmie all through grade school, junior high and high school. I had a hand full of friends and once graduation happened they all went to huge universities and got lives away from La Push. I couldn't leave Jared behind because I fell in love with that man when I was ten. Ever since you've been here I feel like even if you'd been here your whole life we would've been lifelong friends. Friends don't let their idiotic fiancé and his best friend bag on someone you consider a friend to the point of tears and finding a job outside of the stupid little town you live in just to make the idiot twins happy. I lost all my other friends Mila, I can't lose you too."

Mila shook her head. "I'm not really going anywhere I just figured if I got a job in a different town Jared would be more at ease about you spending time with me; since I'm so dangerous and all. I'm enjoying being your friend and the other girls too way too much to ever really leave. Besides pappy came by last night and had the 'talk' with me. I was going to go to Port Angeles tomorrow but I think I'll skip it."

Suddenly Mila was in a choke hold once more with Kim's arms wrapped around her neck. "Oh my God Kim, you have to stop doing that…I can't breathe." As both of the girls laughed and broke apart.

Kim giggled hard. "Sorry! I didn't mean to squeeze you so tightly. What are we doing tonight anyway?"

Mila laughed. "We?" Mila question as she shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to sit on the beach, start a bonfire, drink a couple of bottles of wine and burn some much needed stuff."

Kim smiled. "Well I love wine because it relaxes me plus I love the beach and bonfires. But I never really burned anything before, but I've always wanted too." Kim confessed with a wide smile.

Mila laughed. "Perfect! You can drink some wine and help me cut, rip and burn."

Kim followed Mila and grabbed a large shoe box and the scissors that were sitting next to the box. Kim watched as Mila pulled a large bag over her shoulder as she pulled four bottles of wine from the fridge and placed them gently into her bag and then watched next as Mila picked up a full body garment bag. She knew what was in there and she knew it was time for Mila to move on.

Mila and Kim walked to the beach it honestly wasn't that far away. They set up the wood and started the bonfire. The girls spread out two huge blankets and sat down. Mile handed Kim two bottles of wine and the cork screw bottle opened, Kim opened both of them and handed one bottle to Mila. The girls clinked the bottles together as they each took a long swig out of their bottles.

'_What the hell is Kim doing?' _Jared growled out.

Paul coughed out a chuckle. _'I'd venture to say having a life without you.' _Paul looked over and could see Jared started to walk out of the trees in his wolf form when Paul grabbed his tail and jerked hard. _'Are you out of your damn mind? You can NOT let Kim get to you man.'_

'_My fiancé is drinking alcohol. Kim has never been one to drink like that before. Damn it Mila is a bad influence on Kim.' _Jared growled out.

'_Jared, why don't we just sit here and keep an eye on them? They don't look as if they are going anywhere for the night anyways. Calm yourself down; getting pissed off and going after Mila isn't going to get you back into Kim's good graces.'_ Paul hated pointing out the obvious but someone had to be the voice of reason; even if it was him. Normally it was him getting his fur ruffled and Jared stopping him before he did something stupid.

They both lay in the bushes near the bonfire and watched the two girls. Paul would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was slightly curious about what she had in the box and the garment bag. His onyx eyes were fixed on Mila as he watched her. She had the greatest laugh and a beautiful smile when she showed it.

Kim laughed as she opened the box. It was filled to the brim with pictures of Mila and the same blue eyed guy. Kim picked up the first picture on top. "So is this him? Is this Mason?"

Mila looked over and saw a seventeen year old version of her ex-fiancé / ex-high school sweetheart and nodded. "Yup that's him. That was at our junior prom. The picture with the blue dress was our senior prom." She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes at the memories in that box.

Kim frowned. "What do you want me to do with them?"

Mila tried smiling through the sadness and pain in her chest. "You can look through them if you want. I don't mind if you ask questions; you already know I'll answer anything you ask. When you finish…throw them in the fire."

Kim nodded. "Understood…" Kim bit her bottom lip and suddenly found herself wanting to ask a big question. "Can I – Can I see you in the dress?"

Mila stood as she looked from Kim to the garment bag. "Sure..." Mila pulled her t-shirt off and then shed her jeans and stood in her white lace bra and white lace boycut panties. She pulled the bag open and carefully stepped into the wedding down and zipped it up. She did a slow circle and tried to smile through the tears that slid down her cheeks.

Her fingertips ran over the material. "I still feel like a princess in it."

Paul eyes widened as he watched her strip down and pull a beautiful wedding dress on. He watched as she slowly turned in a circle to show Kim the whole thing. He couldn't believe how breathtakingly beautiful she looked. She looked as though she belonged in that dress; that it was made specifically for her. Maybe it was.

Kim stood up and pulled her sweatshirt sleeve over her hand and carefully wiped Mila's wet cheeks. "Is there any way I can convince you to not burn this dress."

Mila shook her head as she began to pull the dress from her body and re-dressed in her jeans and t-shirt; after which she plopped back down in the sand on her blanket with the dress in her lap. She took a couple of long swigs as she picked up the scissors and slowly began cutting, piece by piece.

Kim frowned as she took her spot back next to Mila in front of the box of pictures. "So how did it happen?"

Mila shook her head. "It was all very dramatic." She sighed heavily as if it all happened yesterday. "I was standing at the altar with Mason next to me. He had never looked so handsome as he did that day in his tuxedo. I looked into his piercing blue eyes and complete got lost. It was the same lost feeling I got every time I looked into his eyes, it just made me fall deeper in love with him. I couldn't wait to be his wife and I remember cursing in my head for the damn pastor to get it started already. I held my breath until the pastor spoke his first words."

A happy memory smile slid across Mila's face. "It would have to be the part when he asked everyone 'if anyone has any reason to object to these two being married please speak now'." Mila swallowed hard as she felt more tear slide down her cheeks. "She stood up. I still don't understand how he hid everything from me. She walked up to the altar and stated we shouldn't be getting married because - well for one he was still married to her and had been since the end of their freshman year of college and two because she was already due any day with their second child; she was VERY pregnant standing there."

Mila wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Apparently she had their first child during their freshman year which prompted them getting married at the end of the school year. His parents didn't have a clue. His friends from high school and I, we all went to different colleges so no one knew. Apparently in the end she'd come across some newspaper and the announcement of our engagement/wedding was in it. When she'd come a crossed it he was suppose to have been out of town on business. He was a bank transfer manager for her father's bank. She actually told him that if he behaved himself and played his cards right her father wouldn't find out about the little misunderstanding."

Mila sighed heavily as she continued to wipe the tears that couldn't stop falling down her cheeks. "Mason didn't even put up a fight; he tried to apologize to me. I couldn't even look at him as I ran out of the church." As Mila stood and dumped every cut and shredded piece of wedding dress into the fire she stood with her arms wrapped around her body and stared into the orange, red and yellow flames.

"After six months my depression wasn't getting any better and I actually contemplated…Well let's just say none of my thoughts were happy. Pappy called and asked me to come stay with him. Said he was getting older and needed some help with the diner. So here I am."

Kim stood and dumped the whole box of pictures into the fire and then just for good measure tossed the box into it as well. She stood next to Mila and wrapped her arms around her friend. Both sets of eyes just staring at the fire as the dress and pictures burned away the depression and sadness; hopefully forever.

Paul heard the whole story. He was suddenly seeing Mila in a different light.


	6. Ch 6 Condiments Anyone

**Chapter 6** – Condiments Anyone

A few weeks following the pictures and wedding dress bonfire, Kim and Mila were spending a lot of their off time together laughing and getting to know each other better. Mila knew being away from Jared was absolutely killing Kim and vice versa when he would show up at the diner for whatever meal he was there for, she would make Mila or Serena take whatever table he sat at. She refused to budge and was firmly standing her ground.

Mila was leaning against the counter facing the customers and Kim was leaned on the other counter facing away from the customers. Mila frowned. "I know this sounds completely weird, but I sort of feel bad for Jared. I mean you are his fiancé, I can't help but feel for the poor guy." Mila could see Paul and Jared sitting in a corner booth and Paul was talking to him in hushed tones. The look on Jared's face had Mila feeling for both him and Kim; they were both wearing the same face.

"Was…" Kim interjected. "I was his fiancé until he started acting like a total douche bag towards you." Kim knew Jared and Paul could hear every word they were saying; stupid wolf hearing. "I feel just as bad as the next person, but Mila when you moved here you didn't ask anyone for anything; not a DAMN thing. And their lame asses had to be all holier than thou and try to make you out to be some freaking maniac and it was ridiculous. Besides everyone agrees they were just being dicks and they know it."

Kim sighed heavily as she rubbed the palm of her hand across her forehead. "I love Jared and he knows it; if he had done this to any of our other friends I would've done the same exact thing. I'm not going to compromise my friendship with people just because I'm engaged or was engaged. Hell I wouldn't compromise anything even if we were married."

Mila frowned as she saw a few teas slide down Kim's tan cheeks. She watched as Kim shook her head and walked through the swinging doors into the kitchen. Mila noticed Paul's eyes were turned towards her. She glared at him before rolling her eyes and turned to follow Kim, whom she knew walked out the back door of the diner. She found Kim leaning against the wall outside and the tears had really begun to pour down. Mila stepped up and handed her some tissues. Kim thanked her as she took them and wiped her eyes.

"You know you have to be the quietest crier I've ever met." Mila pointed out; which earned a few watery giggles from Kim.

"It's a gift. I've seen all those chick movies where the girls bust out crying and are absolutely loud and ugly when they cry and just decided I wouldn't be some horribly ugly crier." Kim sniffled into her tissues as tears still continued to slide down like waterfalls.

Mila's head snapped up when Jared and Paul walked out the back door. "I'm –uh- I'm going to go get my condiment filling done before the dinner rush; at least while it's still slow. Yell if you need anything." Mila watched as Kim nodded before she walked past Paul and Jared with a disgusted look on her face.

Jared watched as Mila disappeared into the diner and then spared a look at Paul who just nodded. "I'll go finish lunch." And he disappeared back into the diner as well.

Jared walked over as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Kim's temple; his mouth directly by her ear. "I'm sorry Kimmie." His lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "I didn't mean to make you made or to upset you so badly. I know I was being an ass and being judgmental and we both know it's not me. But you also have to realize that with this imprint bond protecting you from anyone and everyone is my first priority. I don't care if it was a little old grandmother looking lady I would still feel VERY protective of you. You are everything to me and you've been my entire life since we were sixteen. I know I can't take back what I said about Mila; all I can do is apologize and hope she'll forgive me; like I'm hoping you'll forgive me one day soon. I love you Kim."

Jared started to walk away when he felt a cold hand on his forearm, he looked down at her hand and watched as it slid down and gripped his hand. His eyes looked up and locked with hers as she smiled a watery smile. "I love you too; stupid jerk." Kim threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the side of his neck

Jared wrapped his arms around her as he nodded. "Yes I am. I know I am." It felt so good to hold her in his arms again. It had been six of the LONGEST weeks of his entire life. Jared felt like he could finally breathe again.

Mila was in the diner, she'd just finished refilling the salt and pepper shakers along with the mustard and ketchup. Mila saw a hand on the counter as she looked up and saw Paul standing on the other side, he pointed to the ketchup and she slide a bottle over to him and watched as he caught it.

"You know Jared isn't as bad as you might think he is."

Mila rolled her eyes. "Could've fooled me."

Paul shook his head. "He's not; really. I bring out the worst in him because we've been best friends since practically birth. We bring out the bad temper in each other actually." Paul started to walk away when he got another eye roll from Mila; not that he didn't deserve it. He stopped as he turned around and Mila stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "I am sorry for the things we said about you. We shouldn't have been so judgmental about you. We just tend to protect our friends, families and loved ones from strangers."

Mila planted her hands on the counter as she squared her shoulders suddenly getting very pissed off. She suddenly picked up both a ketchup and mustard squeeze bottles flipped the lids open and in three second flat aimed and squeezed and doused Paul in the red and yellow condiments; afterwards she chucked both empty bottles at him and hit him in the forehead with both. "That's for saying I was going to rob my grandfather BLIND!"

Mila walked over and clocked out as she left out the back and went home. She needed to calm down before she went back in and doused him with Mayo and stuck a salt and pepper shaker up each of his nostrils.

Kim and Jared walked back into the diner and Kim stopped in her tracks as she looked over and saw Paul covered head to toe in ketchup and mustard. Jared was standing next to her looking equally as shocked as Kim did.

Jared walked closer. "Bro what happened?"

Paul shook his head. "Apparently this is payback for accusing Mila of robbing her grandfather blind."

Kim shook her head. "Well then you shouldn't be mad or surprised. She's defending her own honor. And you should feel ashamed for even thinking let alone saying something like that. It's nobody's fault but your own." She giggled into Jared's shoulder as she watched Paul nod and leave the diner.

Jared looked over at Kim as he kissed her cheek. "I better go we've got patrol. I'll call you later if it's ok." Kim nodded as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly.

When Mila got to her house she went inside and changed into her black track pants and a white t-shirt and her white running shoes. As she walked down the steps she pushed her ear buds into her ears and turned up her MP3 player as loud as she could handle it as she took off jogging. She'd been running for about an hour when she stopped and leaned against a tree to rest.

"Well aren't you a doll."

Mila's head snapped up when she heard the voice. It was creepy and sounded like something out of a horror movie. "W-who's there?" She swallowed hard as she heard what sounded like something moving through the trees rather fast. Her whole body broke out in chills and goose bumps. The little hairs on her arms and the back of her neck were all sticking up.

"I know I really shouldn't play with my food, but you look almost too eager to give a run for my money. I would advise you to not run though, because honestly you will lose. You can't outrun me, even if you sprouted wins or ever won the Olympics. No one can outrun me; no one."

Mila was freaking out inside the voice was definitely toying with her and definitely getting closer. Suddenly she was slammed back against the tree and a woman with impeccable strength and blood red eyes had her forearm across Mila's throat cutting off her air supply. Mila was gasping for air and could see black spots as they stared flashing in the back of her eyes.

The last thing Mila heard before she passed out was a ferocious growl and the women screeching at the top of her lungs.


	7. Ch 7 Interesting Secrets

**Chapter 7** – Interesting Secrets

'_Do you smell that?'_ Jared asked as he sniffed deeply with his snout in the air.

Paul put his muzzle in the air as well and inhaled severely and then let out a deep growl. _'LEECH!'_

They booth took off through the trees as they rounded the huge group of trees they both skidded to a stop. _'That thing has Mila.' _Jared snapped out as he glanced over at Paul. _'We have to help her; Kim would never forgive me if something happened to her on our patrol.'_

'_Agreed, but we've got to be careful about it. She can snap Mila's neck like a toothpick'_ Paul warned Jared as they stood there devising a plan and finally started stalking towards the vampire.

They both watched in horror as the vampire lifted Mila up by her neck and threw her. Paul ran as fast as he could and jumped to his side and slid along the dirt and caught Mila's body in his side just before it hit the ground. At the same time, Jared charged the vampire as he jumped up and gripped the vampire's arm as he jerked it and snapped it clean off.

'_Paul get her further away, this leech is feisty as hell.'_ Jared warned as he snapped the vampire's other arm clean off and she began to scream.

A few minutes later, Mila's indigo eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard someone screeching again. Mila looked over and noticed a gigantic brown wolf was attacking the woman who had cornered her against the tree.

Mila looked down and her eyes widened when she saw a gigantic silvery-grey wolf standing at her feet. She started to try and move her feet to push away; the wolf leaned his giant head down and gently put her left calf into his mouth and began to pull her as if she weighted nothing. Suddenly the wolf bit down on her leg and she screamed out as pain radiated through her whole leg.

Paul stopped moving when the copper taste of her blood landed on the tip of his tongue. He immediately dropped her leg and backed away from her.

Mila sat up and looked down at her leg and noticed it was bleeding through her track pants. The wolf's teeth actually cut through her pants and into her flesh. His/her teeth had to of been razor sharp. She nearly started to hyperventilate when she looked over and watched as the brown wolf ripped the head off the screaming lady and then spit it out on the ground. She watched as right in front of her the giant silver wolf morphed into a naked Paul squatting on the ground. Her head snapped around and watched as the brown wolf morphed into Jared who was also naked and squatting on the ground.

Paul and Jared watched as Mila passed out and fell back onto the ground. Paul looked at Jared. "Well that went well." He couldn't help mumbling as he untied his shorts from his leg and slipped them on.

Jared shrugged. "About as well as it could." As he slipped his shorts on too; Jared watched as Paul carefully lifted Mila into his arms. They turned to go to Emily and Sam's.

Her head was fuzzy as she was slowly starting to wake up.

"I didn't mean to bite her Em; I swear on my life." Worry was thick in Paul's voice.

Emily gave Paul a knowing look. "Paul I know you didn't mean too. Just calm down and let me see what I can do." Emily's eyes went to Sam. "We might have to call Dr. Cullen. There's a lot of blood and I don't see it stopping."

Paul and Jared both growled. "HEY!" Sam snapped at the guys. "If we have to call him then so be it."

"Umm who are we calling exactly? And are you aware that those two turn into giant wolves or am I completely insane?"

All eyes looked over and noticed Mila was propped up on her elbows looking at all of them. She noticed Sam turned towards Paul and Jared with a nasty glare on his face.

"Something you two forgot to mention?" Sam asked tight lipped. Suddenly both of the guys found the bedroom floor more interesting than anything that might have been going on in the room. "OUTSIDE BOTH OF YOU!" Sam stalked between the two of them and down the hallway. When the two didn't follow. "NOW!"

Mila watched as Paul and Jared both cringed and jumped as they followed Sam out of the house. "So I wasn't imagining it right?"

Emily's almond shaped eyes blinked a couple of times as she shook her head. "No you didn't but Sam is going to have to explain everything to you. It's not my place to tell you because it's not my secret to tell." Mila nodded; Emily knew the younger girls' eyes were watching her. "I can't really get to this through your track pants. Can you shimmy out of them and I'll go get you a pair of my sweats."

Mila watched as Emily left and pulled the door close behind her letting Mila have her privacy as she laid back on the bed and carefully slipped her track pants over her hips and down her legs and off. She stood from the bed and tugged her t-shirt down over her butt. Mila's eyes went wide as her cheeks flamed red, when the bedroom door opened and Paul started to walk through.

"Oh fuck…Shit…Sorry!" Paul backed out of the room but not before he felt a hand pop him in the back of the head.

"PAUL LAHOTE! Do you not know how to knock on a door? Get outta here!" Emily scolded.

Paul back pedaled from the room and back into the hallway where he growled at Jared who was doubled over laughing his ass off. "You suck dude."

Jared couldn't breathe, if he was a normal human being and not part wolf he'd be turning blue by now from laughing so hard and not breathing regularly. "Dude I can't believe you walked into that room without knocking. I saw Emily's coming and I swear her eyes glowed red and smoke came out of her ears."

Emily apologized profusely. "I can't believe he just walked in here."

Mila was rubbing her cheeks as she pulled on the sweat gently as Emily carefully guided the leg hole up and over her left calf letting the elastic rest just at the bend of her knee; Mila pulled the right leg up as well after she secured the sweats around her hips.

Emily walked out of the bedroom as she glared at Paul. "You perv!"

"I swear Emily I thought…Nevermind." Paul back tracked his thoughts because the look on Emily's face advised him to not argue or try to plead his case.

Sam walked up the stairs as Dr. Cullen followed behind him. Sam made sure to give both Paul and Jared a warning glare. Sam turned into the guest room where Emily had Paul put Mila. "Mila this is Dr. Cullen. He's going to help you."

Dr. Cullen was so good looking for a doctor. Mila always thought of doctors as old farts who had been practicing for far too long. Dr. Cullen looked as though he was in his late thirties maybe. He could've possibly been younger than that. His voice was soft but firm and his golden colored eyes held her captive.

"Hello Mila it's nice to meet you. You can call me Carlisle if you'd like. There's no reason to be so formal." Dr. Cullen introduced himself. "Now let's get a look at your leg." His ice cold hands gently took her left leg as he examined it carefully. "You'll probably need a couple of stitches these are deep but they are not long."

Sam cleared his throat. "So the guys told me you saw them. I guess I should explain a few things to you. But I have to ask that once I tell you about our secrets; you never repeat them to anyone. It's vital to our pack and also to our tribe's survival."

Mila nodded. "You can trust me Sam. I know all about secrets and keeping things to myself. You asked me and I will honor you and the tribe."

Sam nodded. "The Quileute people through the years have been known for our legends of being the decedents of wolves, but most people listen to our legends and think they are just that; old stories from when the tribe was first born to the Earth. Only those with the wolf gene know that the legends are completely true. The gene exists because we protect the tribe and our land from cold ones."

"Vampires." Mila whispered. "They really exist?"

Sam looked at Mila. "You know that vampires are called cold ones?"

Mila nodded. "I took a few different darker courses in college. In more than a few mythological classes we discussed the different names of vampires." Mila swallowed as she tried to keep her eyes off of what Dr. Cullen was doing and on Sam. "So the gene exists because of vampires."

Sam nodded. "It's why all of us phased for the first time. It's why we keep phasing. We are stronger than them, we are faster than them. We have insane healing abilities; we've also got telepathic abilities when were in wolf form so we can communicate when were hunting or patrolling. All of the guys you've met are in the pack and Leah; she's the first and only female of the pack so far. Collin and Brady were the youngest to phase at thirteen."

Dr. Cullen smiled as he nodded once he was finished. "Leave them in for a couple of weeks and I'll either come back to remove them or Sam can bring you to my place in Forks to remove them."

"Thanks Carlisle." Mila smiled.

"You're very welcome." Dr. Cullen smiled back as he walked out the door and was gone."

Sam nodded. "Get some rest; Em wants you to stay for dinner and afterwards Paul will take you home."

Mila nodded. "Thanks Sam." Mila lay down as she took in everything she was told; interesting secrets. Very interesting.


	8. Ch 8 Paul's Epiphany

**Chapter 8** – Paul's Epiphany

"Mila…Mila…Honey, are you up?" A syrupy sweet voice asked.

Mila moved around on the bed and sucked in a breath through clenched teeth when she felt a twinge of pain in her left leg. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room and saw Emily standing next to the bed. "What happened?" She was slightly disoriented from having fallen asleep.

Emily frowned slightly. "You're in my guest room, are you fully awake sweetie?" Emily watched as Mila moved around slightly and sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

Mila nodded slowly. "Yea sorry; I kind of forgot where I was for a minute. What time is it?"

Emily checked the watch strapped to her left wrist. "It's almost seven. Why don't you come down and eat some dinner with the guys. I made pasta and chicken, it turned out pretty good if I do say so myself too." Emily smiled cheekily. "Take a few minutes; it will be ready when you come down."

Mila nodded as she watched the slightly older lady slip out of the door. Mila moved around again and her leg was slightly tender as she stood and slowly made her way to the rest room. As she used the facilities she looked at her leg and she could see the purple bruises where the stitches were closing her flesh. She washed her hands and splashed a little cold water on her face to get some of the sleepy feeling out of her system.

Mila slowly made her way down the steps and as she rounded the corner the first person she ran into was Paul; who immediately grabbed her before she could fall.

"Sorry…"

His voice was so quiet. Mila couldn't help smiling softly up at him as she nodded. "No it's okay. I didn't see you there; it was my fault."

"Can we talk in private for a minute?" Paul questioned softly. He watched as Mila nodded before turning and going back around the corner into the hallway. Paul leaned against the wall as he shook his head. "I wanted to say I was sorry about your leg. I know it's going to hurt for a few days, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

Mila shook her head no. "It's not too terrible; it was just a couple of stitches. I've had worse before." She watched as Paul's onyx eyes dipped down and he made a face when he saw the bruises on her leg. Her fingertips brushed against Paul's forearm. "Hey…" Paul's eyes went back to hers as she smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. You saved my life. I should be at your beck and call for a while. I probably wouldn't be standing here with you if you and Jared hadn't killed that thing." Mila pushed up on her toes as she kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you." She whispered before she cleared her throat. "We better get in there Emily will come looking for me if I don't show up in the kitchen for dinner."

Paul watched as she shrugged and walked around him. He soon followed her as he tried to figure out what he was feeling. His stomach felt weird and his heart even weirder. What the hell was going on with him? He walked into the kitchen and could see Emily giving him a funny look. He walked over and leaned down to her height. "We need to talk later." He whispered to her. Sam was standing next to her so he knew Sam heard him as well. They both nodded to him.

Once everyone had eaten, Jared and Kim took Mila home.

Emily couldn't believe how hard the guys had Mila laughing at their antics. She could tell something was going on with Paul. He was unusually quiet which was completely not like him. He seemed to pay attention to Mila only when she wasn't looking at him; at times he seemed slightly jealous that the others had been making her laugh so hard. Emily watched as Mila left and Paul started pacing the living room rug.

Emily and Sam followed into the living room as everyone else vacated the house. They either had patrol or had to get their imprints home. Sam sat on the couch and watched as Emily sat down on the arm of the couch and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder as his hand went to the top of her thigh. Emily watched as Paul continued to pace. "What's going on Paul? You wanted to talk; tell me what's on your mind."

Paul raked his finger through his hair several times before he finally stopped moving and looked at Emily. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me Em. I can't stop thinking about Mila. I know I didn't imprint on her. So why the hell do I feel like this?"

Emily frowned. She knew it had been two years since his beloved Jenna was killed. No one knew what to do to help him through the pain and depression and he shut down for a while. Emily stood up as she stepped in the line of Paul's pacing path and he came to an abrupt stop as she reached out and touched his chest with her index finger and could feel his heart practically beating a path to get out. "What does this say? Because you already know this is going to help you make up your mind every time."

Paul looked down at her finger and knew she could feel it too. "I know you feel it Em. It feels weird." Paul took Emily's hand and opened the rest of her fingers up and placed the whole palm of her hand over his heart. "I haven't felt like this since I first imprinted on Jenna." Paul closed his eyes as he took a few calming deep breaths; before he opened his eyes and looked down into the soft brown almond shaped eyes that belonged to his alpha's wife. "What am I going to do Em?" He couldn't help but ask.

Emily shook her head negatively. "Obviously you are attracted to Mila otherwise you're heart wouldn't be trying to beat out of your chest and follow her right out the door." Emily smiled softly. "If you're heart is doing this when she's not here; I can only imagine what it's doing when she's in the same room with you."

Paul couldn't help the smile that came across his lips when he thought of Mila and his encounter in the hallway. Her touching his arm was something he wasn't expecting but it was a nice feeling. "We were talking in the hallway and I had apologized about biting her leg and said if she needed anything to let me know. T-then I looked down and saw her leg; fuck Em it looked so bad; I felt so bad. Then she touched my arm. I swear little electrical sparks covered my entire forearm and they slowly moved up to my shoulder and then went into my chest."

Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, but controlled it when Emily turned around and glared at him. "You know none of you have known what falling in love feels like; you all imprinted and fell in love with your imprints. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you're falling in love with Mila without the imprint." Sam stood up as he looked at Emily. "Falling in love on your own as opposed to falling in love with your imprint are two VERY different things. They are two different feelings. My love for Emily is completely different then what my love for Leah was. I thought Leah was the love of my life but I know Emily IS the love of my life."

Emily nodded. "Everyone has a true love of their life. Maybe Jenna wasn't it. Maybe that's what drew Mila to move to La Push."

Paul shook his head slowly as he inhaled. "God her scent is all over this house and all over me. I can't get her out of my head. What am I going to do Emily?"

Emily cupped Paul's overly heated cheeks as she pulled his head down and kissed his cheek softly. "You deal with it as you see fit. Maybe this is a sign of things to change for the better. Ask her to a movie or lunch; get to know her. Tell her about your life and she can share hers with you as well. Maybe all you each gain is friendship from it, but you'll never know if you try avoiding her.

"Friendship; I can do that." Paul tried to sound confident. "I think."

Paul left for his house, but for some reason Mila's scent made him follow the path of Jared's truck. Paul sat in the tree line watching Mila's windows. He watched as she moved around the house; possibly cleaning, but he couldn't be sure since the curtains were closed. He stayed there until the lights in the house went out and every window was black as night. She went to bed and as he headed home he was thinking up reasons to visit her the following day.

Paul fell asleep with Mila on his mind and hoping he could honestly get to know her. He wouldn't mind a ketchup and mustard shower again; though he also wouldn't mind getting her covered in the two condiments as well.


	9. Ch 9 Paul's Story

**Chapter 9** – Paul's Story

Blue eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. Her leg was aching, but she wasn't woken up by that, she heard someone knocking on her front door. She rolled out of bed and stretched and heard someone knock on the front door again. She walked down stairs and to the front door and opened it. Her eyes grew wide when Paul was staring back at her. "What – um, what are you doing here?"

Paul couldn't help but let his eyes slowly scrap down Mila's body that was encased in Black shorts with white strips down the sides and a white tank top. Obviously he'd woken her from her slumber. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you; I figured I'd just come and check on your leg and see how it's doing and how your feeling." Paul smiled. "Plus I brought breakfast." He held up a brown paper bag.

Mila never noticed how much Paul's smile lit up his angry eyes. She couldn't help returning the smile. Mila stepped to the side as she allowed Paul to walk into the house. "You know you didn't have to come and check on me. I'm honestly doing okay."

Paul followed Mila towards the kitchen as his eyebrows crept up to his hairline. "Really; then how's come you can't walk without cringing when you step on your left leg?"

Mila looked back over her shoulder as she smiled slightly. "It's a bit twingey but I'll be fine honest." She stepped on her left leg again and made a face.

Paul didn't miss it as he shook his head and placed the bag on the back of the couch and suddenly scooped her up into his arms. "I can't stand to watch you make that face again; grab the bag."

Mila nearly shrieked when Paul picked her up. It was so fast but then again he was a super werewolf and she assumed he had super speed as well. She grabbed the back as he had requested and his body heat seeped into every pore in her body. Paul walked her into the kitchen and carefully set her down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"What do you like with your breakfast burrito? You look like a ketchup girl to me." Paul guessed.

Mila laughed as she nodded. "Yeah, I love ketchup with breakfast burritos. I actually eat ketchup on everything; No really EVERYTHING."

Paul chuckled as he went over and opened the fridge. "So I'm not surprised when you've got a huge bottle in your fridge."

Mila couldn't help as she laughed at his deep chuckle. She watched as Paul walked over to the table and sat next to Mila at the table as he slid the ketchup bottle across the table and she caught it. "So I have to ask you a question."

Paul placed a huge burrito in front of her and chuckled as her eyes widened. "Go for it."

Mila unwrapped the tin foil from the gigantic burrito and leaned back in her chair as she opened a drawer and retrieved a sharp knife; then closed the drawer and cut the burrito evenly in half as she re-wrapped one half and squirted a dollop of ketchup on the cut end she hadn't re-wrapped. "A few weeks ago Kim and I went on a drinking and crying jag. I get the feeling you and Jared we're close by keeping watch over us."

Paul had a bite of burrito in his mouth and blinked a few times as his chewing slowed. Paul sighed heavily as he nodded. "Jared was still upset about the fight with Kim and when he saw you guys take off for the beach for your private bonfire he couldn't stop himself from staying to watch her. I knew he would more than likely try to make an appearance in human form so I kept his ass in wolf form and away from you guys." Paul swallowed the bite in his mouth. "And before you ask yea we heard the whole story of you and Mason. And personally I think he was a damn idiot."

Mila shook her head. "I'm over it. So why was Kim so gung-ho about you and me?"

Paul frowned as he put his burrito on the table; he knew he was going to have this conversation with someone eventually. "I started dating Jenna when we were sixteen. We married at nineteen; when she was twenty-two she found out she was pregnant. We were so excited. When she was around seven months along; I had to go patrol up by the Canadian border. The whole time I was there I kept getting this feeling that I should be home with her. I'd been gone for about six hours when the pack all appeared frantic in my head. I could hear their voices but they were blocking what their eyes could see; at that point I heard Jenna's name said a few times so I demanded to know that was going on."

Paul swallowed hard as he tried to keep himself calm. "Sam ordered me back to La Push and once I got back he finally told me. A vampire came on the territory and smelt my scent all over our home and worse he smelled my scent all over Jenna who at the time was standing outside and even worse he could smell the pregnancy hormones that her body was producing; after that it was the thrill of the chase for him. He taunted and stalked her through the woods. He tortured and played with her like it was some kind of a game. In the end he killed Jenna…and the baby."

Paul could feel his hands shaking and was surprised when he looked down at the hand that was touching his forearm brought a calming sensation over his body completely and was even more surprised when he looked over at Mila and saw silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm – I'm so sorry Paul. No one should have to endure pain like that in their life time; no one." Mila blinked out a few more tears. "And here I thought my sob story was the worst in the world."

Paul shook his head. "Heart break and death are two different kinds of pain. They are both agonizing in their own way." Paul reached over and brushed his thumb under Mila's eyes, whipping her tears away; before he sat back against the chair. "It's been two years and for some reason Kim seems to think it's time for me to stop being an angry wolf. I've always been temperamental but I actually calmed down when Jenna found out she was pregnant; I couldn't imagine hurting Jenna or the baby with my temper. After they were killed I was so pissed because I didn't listen to my gut feeling that I spent a good six months in wolf form."

"Did you guys ever catch the vampire?" Mila had to ask. A wrong had to be righted; sweet revenge was always classic.

Paul's frown deepened as he shook his head negatively. "No, but he left his scent all over Jenna and believe me it's a scent I will NEVER forget. He'll come back to our territory, he was too cocky and sloppy not to and when he does; he's mine and the guys know it."

Mila could see the intensity in Paul's eyes. He was just about as serious as anyone could be. She almost felt sorry for that vampire; because she knew if and when he came back Paul was going to do the same thing to it that it did to Jenna. He was going to torture and play with it until it couldn't stand it anymore and then he was going to end its existence just as it had ended Jenna and the baby's. If the vampire hadn't killed Jenna and the baby in such a cold and calculating way she'd probably have felt more pity for it; as it was she wasn't feeling much of anything for it.

Mila cleared her throat. "I'm not much of an eye for an eye kind of person; but you deserve your revenge. You definitely deserve your revenge; if not for you then for Jenna and the baby."

Paul nodded. "I know I was a complete douche bag when you got here and I really am sorry for the things I said and the way I behaved. It isn't who I really am. I've never been so disrespectful in my entire life. I wasn't raised that way and I really hope you can forgive me and we can start over." Paul's finger combed through his cropped black hair. "I've actually calmed down some. Two years ago my anger was at an all time high for me. Anger forced us to phase the first time when we were sixteen. With me my temper was always just below the surface of my skin. The other guys as you can tell not so much. Seth is just generally a happy go lucky idiot. Quil, Jake and Embry have been best friends since birth like me and Jared. Collin and Brady both phased when they were barely thirteen. A lot of boys had to grow up fast in this tribe; some faster than others with Seth, Brady and Collin."

"So they were the youngest?" Mila questioned.

Paul nodded as they continued to eat their breakfast burritos. "Seth was fifteen and his dad had just passed away. He and Leah went at around the same time. Apparently their father's death is what pushed them. Obviously, Leah is recorded as the first and only female. When she first phased she was so bitchy it annoyed the hell out of all of us. But it wasn't like we could blame her."

Mila nodded in understanding. "Ah the Leah, Sam and Emily triangle; Kim mentioned that she didn't explain it all she just said that Leah and Sam had been dating and that as soon as Sam met Emily he fell completely in love with her."

Paul made a face. "It's a little more complicated than that, but that's the jist of it." Paul finished his burrito as he leaned back in his chair. "I know you're leg hurts and this is completely off the wall, but would you like to go to Port Angeles and see a movie?

Mila laughed slight. "That was slightly off the wall; but you know I've been dying to go some place other than work and home. Can you give me like twenty minutes to shower and dress?"

Paul smiled. "Absolutely; take as much time as you need. I'm going to call and check in with Sam so he knows I'll be out of the area." Paul watched as she go up from the table and slowly made her way up the stairs; he had to suppress the urge to carry her again, he just hated seeing the cringe that went across her face every time she took a step.

Mila smiled more to herself as she got in the shower and couldn't help thinking things were definitely looking up in La Push.


	10. Ch 10 Then He Was Gone

**Chapter 10** – Then He Was Gone

Two matinees, lunch, then another matinee, dinner and then five games at the bowling alley later; Paul and Mila were too busy laughing and having such a great time they couldn't believe it was already eleven o'clock at night. Paul had driven her back home in his pick up and she invited him in to have something to drink before he had to patrol. She'd tried to convince him several times he should get some rest before his patrol, but he kept saying no.

Paul sat on the couch with Mila as he shook his head and chuckled at her when she called him stubborn for not going home to get rest before patrol. "I'm not stubborn. I'm just surprisingly not tired. I'll probably be dragging ass tomorrow when I get off patrol, but I'll get a little sleep before work."

Mila laughed as she shook her head at Paul. "Oh you're definitely stubborn. What time do you have to go on patrol?"

Paul took Mila's left wrist as he looked at her watch before his hand slid down to hers. "I know this is going to sound really childish, but is it okay if I hold your hand?"

Mila smiled softly. "I don't think any harm would come from it." She smiled softly when he pushed his bigger fingers between her smaller ones as he leaned back against the couch cushions. The warmth from his hand spread up her arm as she slightly leaned against his arm with her head on his shoulder. It was nice and comfortable; she'd never felt so relaxed in all her life.

Paul looked down at Mila and couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in his chest. Was he ACTUALLY falling for her? He suddenly remembered she'd asked him what time he had to patrol. He cleared his throat softly as her blue eyes turned up to look at him. "I don't have to go on patrol until about three in the morning. So I've got a few hours."

Mila shook her head. "Are you sure you don't want to go home and lay down. You're going to be really tired. Or you can even lie across my couch or maybe even go lay down in the spare room."

Paul could feel his heart flutter slightly at her sweet offer. Damn he felt like such a girl. "That's sweet but really I'm okay. I'll be fine; I promise." Paul couldn't help but let a smile adorn his lips and she returned the smile.

Mila was counting the shiny flecks in his eyes and before she knew it she had pushed her face towards his and pressed her lips against his. What she found there wasn't something that she had anticipated. In fact, it scared her; but in a good way.

Mila's eyes snapped open and she pulled back. Even though every fiber in her being was pushing her closer to Paul, wanting, aching, needing more of him. Whereas her rational sense tried to make her see that an impulsive deed isn't always the right thing. In fact, it almost never is. And this was included. Both of them were staring at each other and she could see the gears in his brains as they were working overtime, hoping to find an explanation. Mila slowly put distance between the two of them and regret washed over her.

What had she done? She couldn't believe she'd actually kissed him. What the hell was she thinking? Now more than a few hours prior had he confided in her the story of his wife and babies double murder and here she was kissing him. If he never came near her again she wouldn't have anyone but herself to blame.

"Ummm." Was all she could get out when suddenly Paul's eyes fell on her. Only this time, there was no confusion, there was determination and before she knew it he had put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss.

This one was different. When it came to passion and length; somewhere deep inside she knew it wasn't a good idea but it was so hard to not react when Paul did that thing with his..._Oh wow!_

Mile felt the pit of her stomach tighten and she grabbed his shoulders pushing her body closer to him. Screw the consequences; she was pretty damn sure that for now they could forget about it all and just focus on the two of them, rights here, right now; in their heavy lip lock.

Paul was a pretty damn good kisser. His hot lips drew out sounds and feelings Mila didn't even know she had in her. Not to mention his hands. They were burning a hole through the fabric of her clothes and she could feel her skin yearn for even more. She wasn't sure whether that was such a good thing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their chests collided together. Her breasts were crushed against his solid chest and she could feel the _thumps _of his own heartbeat as they matched hers. Mila hissed as he bit down on her lower lip. She automatically opened her mouth and his tongue moved inside caressing hers with a series of toe-curling-hallelujahs. Mila hadn't realized she was straddling him but once his hands disappeared beneath her shirt she had forgotten all about that. The only thing that mattered right now was his hands and his lips.

When Mila said that Paul had a fan-_fucking-_tastic body she hadn't realized it was truly very...f_uckable!_ He was hard in all the right places, pun intended! And the freaking amazing part, it was all because of her. And partly because he just had a good reaction to her. But hey, it was all because of her. A very strange happy feeling occurred and she put her own hands beneath his shirt, feeling up his chest. His muscles contracted beneath her fingertips and he pulled his lips from hers and their eyes met. Both of them were heavy with lust and she realized that she liked it.

Mila closed her eyes again and pulled him in for another kiss. She wanted to feel every single part of him, the good, the bad, and the blemished. Everything! And to say that Paul was making it fairly easy for her would be an understatement.

Mila wasn't sure how, or when but at some point her was lying on the couch, her shirt discarded as Paul hovered over her. His heavenly weight pressing onto her made her smile and she tugged at the hem of his shirt, urging him to get rid of it. It joined her shirt on the floor a few seconds later. His hands roamed all over her skin, leaving a trail of hot fire that licked her skin till it cried out. His lips were drawing a path down to her throat and nipped at her collar bone. Mila was sure he was leaving marks but that was probably to compensate for the fact she was leaving enough marks on his back as her nails dug into his skin. His tongue darted out to ease the pinch his teeth caused and her back arched into him. He grabbed hold of her hips when his lips reached the swell of her breasts. Both of them were breathing so loudly it was almost embarrassing but she supposed neither of them truly saw the shame in that because no matter what she did she couldn't stop.

She just couldn't.

Mila tried to spur him on, to stop him from teasing her but it was as if he couldn't hear because he just kept continuing in this dreadful slow pace that would've had her undone in less than a few minutes. Mila's bra strap fell of her shoulder and she could feel his mouth work wonders in the valley between her breasts as she lifted up her body so he could undo her bra and pull it off; it was forming a barrier between the two of them. The discerning object was flung to the floor and his mouth latched to her nipple. The wave of pleasure she felt made her fist his hair in her fingers.

Paul's blackened lust filled eyes looked up into her indigo eyes when suddenly both of them froze. Her nipple fell from his mouth as his eyes remained locked onto hers.

_Oh shit!_

Something had changed. The earth had shifted. Gravity wasn't where it had once been. Immediately she watched as a thousand and one different emotions flooded Paul's beautiful ink black eyes. He jumped up off of her as if her body had caught on fire and he was scared of being burned alive.

Two seconds later, Paul was already dressed while Mila was still fumbling with her bra. The embarrassment making it so fucking hard to think rationally; what had just occurred between them? With Paul of all people! She felt her throat constrict with emotions and she hooked up her bra when suddenly Paul flung her shirt in her face. Mila was able to catch it before it fell and she mumbled 'sorry' incoherently before she shrugged it over her head.

"I have to go." Were the ONLY words he uttered and suddenly he was gone from her house.

Mila felt hot. Incredibly so, and having him pull away at such a point wasn't only painful for him. It was for her too. Not to mention that the heavy feeling of rejection stung badly. All she was left with were the memories of the night's activities and the burning sensation he'd left against her lips and skin.


	11. Ch 11 Second Chances

**Chapter 11 **– Second Chances

Paul's angry blackened eyes flitted around the trees as his overly large wolf body tore off like a bat out of hell. He was pissed off and sad at the same time and with him that was an overly dangerous combination. He had every emotion under the moon running through his veins. He was upset, pissed, scared, mad and sad.

He couldn't believe it. He absolutely couldn't believe it. He had to find Sam and Billy Black. He had to talk with them about it. Paul skidded to a stop in the middle of the tree covered forest as his muzzle turned towards the moon above him and he let out a long lone pained howl.

Not more than a few seconds later his howl was answered with two and then four and then six and then eight more howls that were in tune with his; finally the ninth howl belonged to Sam's alpha wolf.

_'Paul, what is going on? Did you catch a scent?'_ Sam asked in his strong alpha voice.

Paul let out a sort of whimper in his head_. 'No I need to call a pack meeting; or maybe just a meeting with you and Billy. Something happened and I'm not sure what to do.' _

__Sam couldn't imagine what was going on. _'Jake can you get your dad and come to my place?'  
><em>  
><em>'Absolutely, I'll run by his house and get him; we should be there in like fifteen minutes.'<em> Jake answered as he changed direction and took off towards his dad's house.

Emily's almond shaped eyes watched as Paul sat in her and Sam's living room with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers buried in his own hair. He hadn't made a sound or a move since taking his place on the couch. Emily had tried several times to get him to tell her what had him tied in knots but it just wasn't happening. Emily looked up at Sam who was standing with his arms crossed over his muscled chest as she rose from her spot and gave Sam a knowing look.

Sam nodded as he followed his beautiful wife into the kitchen; never missing the worried look on her face. She'd practically been like a mother to all the guys since they started phasing at sixteen; so to see one of them in this sort of state was shocking to her. And of all people Paul. He was usually the easiest to read out of all the guys. Paul had three speeds; calm, happy and pissed. And they were usually all or nothing.

Sam leaned down and kissed the top of Emily's head as she went from leaning against the counter to leaning against his chest; his arms automatically finding their way around her body. "I know you're worried. Whatever is going on with him he won't talk to anyone about; he wants to wait for Billy."

Emily shook her head. "I just hope everything is okay. I've not seen him like this before. Usually if it was an annoyance issue he'd phase and run it off like he did when Jenna died. He's so quiet and that's very un-Paul like. He's always got something to say and always something to throw his two cents in about."

The back door opened and Jake was wheeling Billy into the warm house. Jake saw the look on Emily's face and his eyes sought out Paul's form. When he located Paul sitting on the couch in the living room he just realized shit was getting serious and at this point who couldn't imagine why.

Everyone moved into the living room at which point Paul stood and they could see him shaking. Sam had quietly pulled Emily behind his hulking form just to be on the safe side. She peeked around his arm as her eyes bore into him; curiosity was at an all time high within the four people starting at the most volatile pack member.

Paul couldn't stop himself from pacing and raked his fingers through his hair a few times before he finally stopped as his blackened eyes landed on Billy Black the tribal leader and council member. "I imprinted; again." His voice was low and shaky as he continued. "How is that even possible Billy?" He moved around a little more. "I don't understand what the fuck is happening. I already had my imprint and she was killed because I couldn't keep her safe; I shouldn't be allowed to have another chance to fuck up another human life."

"I'm not certain why Paul…" Billy finally spoke. His voice was strong sounding even if he himself didn't understand it either. No one had ever heard of a wolf imprinting twice.

"Well then who the fuck does? I don't deserve another imprint! I mean falling for someone is one thing, but getting a whole new imprint is completely different. Damn it. This isn't right." Paul growled out in frustration.

Emily couldn't help but blink out silent tears as she stepped out from behind Sam; she walked up to Paul as she touched his cheek softly. "Paul, you deserve everything that this life has planned for you; EVERYTHING! You didn't mess anything up with Jenna it was an accident; accidents happen. Stuff happens in life for a reason. Jenna wasn't slated to be with you forever, maybe she was just supposed to stay with you long enough to get you through high school and a couple of years after and whoever you imprinted on now is there for good. There is never a set reason why people are taken from our lives. Why did the Quileute God's take Sam from Leah and give him to me? I don't know why, but I thank them every night when I go to bed for the beautiful man who turned my world upside down in every way imaginable. They had a reason for Sam; they'll have a reason for you, but you can't question it, you just have to go with it."

Paul shook his head negatively. "I don't know what to do Em." Paul frowned deeply. "I imprinted on Mila and I couldn't even say anything but 'I have to go' and I just left her there. I could feel the rejection coming from her." Paul started pacing again. "God she's so beautiful. She's such a sweet girl. I can't believe I just walked out of her house with nothing more said. I didn't even say bye to her. She was so worried that I wouldn't get enough sleep before patrol." Paul shook his head again. "Can you believe that? She offered her couch and even her spare room so I could sleep and I ran out of there like my damn pants were on fire. I've got to be the biggest fuckin jerk in the world."

Emily touched Paul's forearm and his eyes peered down at her. "You can always go back and talk to her. Explain what imprinting is. She doesn't know does she?"

Paul started to pace again. "No I don't think anyone has ever explained it to her. I just – We had this whole perfect day and then she kissed me. She kissed me! I always initiate the first kiss, but she just did it with no fear in her eyes and God it was wonderful. I haven't been kissed like that in…well ever. It was amazing and breathtaking. It was the most perfect kiss I'd ever gotten." Paul shook his head. "Jesus I sound like a chic."

Chuckles filled the air in the small living room. Jake rolled his red lips as his eyebrows went to his hairline. "Paul I know how you felt when Jenna died. I know how you felt and what you think is or isn't your fault. It wasn't your fault. Some deranged lunatic vampire got on our lands and did his worst and took a little piece of every one of us the night he killed Jenna. He took the biggest piece from you, but it is time for you to move on man. You've been my pack brother since we were sixteen, you've been through my life ups and downs and we've been through yours and now it's time for another up. This is your second chance at true happiness. Take a day; hell take a few days and collect the thoughts and words that you NEED to tell Mila and then go over there and talk to her."

Jake shook his head negatively. "Don't think we all haven't seen the change in you since you met her. She might have been a stranger, but you were the first one to direct your whole attention to her. It was inevitable that if one of us could imprint a second time; it was bound to be your ass. Go talk to her, she'll understand; just don't wait too long or you'll miss your chance."

Paul took all the advice that he was given. Billy spoke to him and even Sam had something to say; all their words of encouragement. Paul found himself running through the trees again in wolf form, trying to process everything that every one said. Paul found himself sitting in the tree line outside of Mila's house. His blackened eyes watched closely as she sat on the porch swing wrapped in a blanket; he couldn't read the look on her face, but then again he didn't have to because he could feel the rejection rolling off her in waves.

It was definitely going to take a few days before he would even be able to approach her again. He just hoped she would be patient for him.


	12. Ch 12 I Will Be Waiting

**This chapter was inspired by Kelly Sweet's song: I Will Be Waiting.**

**Chapter 12** – I Will Be Waiting

It had been a couple of weeks since Paul had run from Mila's house. She'd not really gotten a lot of sleep and spent most of her hours awake cleaning her house from top to bottom. She went to work with dark circles under her eyes; trying to make heads or tails of everything that had happened between her and Paul.

Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him…But he did kiss her back, the whole time.

She'd obviously scared him with her bold move. He was not ready to move on even though everyone had told him too. Maybe hand holding was all he had been ready for and she pushed it. She had messed everything up and now she wasn't sure if she could even fix things between her and Paul; if he would even give her a chance to fix anything.

"Mila…" Serena's voice brought Mila out of her own thoughts as her blue eyes looked up.

"Yea?" Mila answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

Serena knew what had gone down with Mila and Paul; all the wolves and imprints knew. Paul couldn't help but let his thoughts about what had happened between them run wild while he was on patrol, naturally the guys told their imprints. Nothing was really a secret from anyone in the pack.

Serena gave Mila a weak smile. "It's slow right now, it'll probably be slow for the rest of the night, why don't you go home and get some rest. You look tired."

Mila shook her head. "It wouldn't do any good. I wouldn't sleep anyways. I've been cleaning my house top to bottom over and over. Since I'm here I might as well start cleaning this place too."

Kim and Serena watched as Mila disappeared into the back of the diner. She re-emerged with cleaning solutions, rags and paper towels and then disappeared into the ladies restroom. Once she had finished both restrooms she swept and mopped the entire diner and then started cleaning the base board around the entire dinner.

Serena looked at Kim sadly as Kim returned her sad look with one of her own. Mila was going on her fourth hour of cleaning the diner. She still looked tired but it was like she was the energizer bunny, she had energy for days upon days. "I'm afraid of what might happen if Mila doesn't get sleep soon. She drives back and forth from her house to work and back again after a nine hour shift."

Kim nodded. "I know Serena. Paul's just taking his sweet time. I realize he needs time to confront her and I know he's been keeping tabs on her at night; but he can't see the way she's physically run down. She's probably having nightmares about wolves when she does sleep, so she's probably forcing herself to stay away to avoid the nightmares."

Serena frowned. "Can't Jared talk some sense into Paul? I know they've been best friends since birth practically."

Kim shook her head negatively. "Jared has cornered him a few times trying to get him to get his head on straight and talk to her. But everyone is right you can't exactly rush something like this. Paul's gotta be right with it, especially after losing Jenna."

Serena sighed heavily. "Well something's gotta give; and soon. I realize it's only been a couple of weeks but it's already a week too many."

The girl's eyes followed Mila as she continued to clean the base boards on her hands and knees. No one should be able to clean that much. No one was even forcing her to do that.

Mila ignored the looks from her co-workers as she continued on her cleaning jag. She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes. She blinked and a few silent tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away hastily she didn't want anyone to see her crying; she needed no one's pity right now. She didn't like to show weakness at all.

Mila finished up the base boards and once she dumped the dirty water, she went to the rest room to clean herself up. She walked back out and accidentally ran into someone, she looked up to apologize. "I'm sorr…" The apology died on her lips as she was held captive by the familiar blackened eyes of Paul. She subconsciously took a step back from him and her eyes dropped to the floor as she side stepped around him.

Paul wasn't going to lie. When she stepped away from him it hurt he felt the twinge in his chest; his imprint was avoiding contact with him. He took a step towards her when she walked around him, but stopped; he could see her beautiful blue eyes were red and had instantly filled with tears and he hadn't even said anything to her.

Mila looked over at Kim and Serena. "I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She walked out of the diner and got in her car and left. Once she got home she let the tears fall freely. She couldn't stop them even in the privacy of her own home; but she refused to cry in public.

Jared felt a _**thwack**_ to the back of his head. His brown eyes fell to his imprints angry eyes. "What's the matter Kimmie?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she smacked the back of Jared's head again with the wooden spoon in her hand. "I can't believe you brought Paul in here with you. You knew Mila was working tonight. Why would you do that Jared Cameron?" Kim crossed her arms over her chest defiantly as she fixed a glare on her face that made Jared physically cringe.

"I'm sorry Kimmie. I didn't mean anything by it. I forgot she was working today."

Kim felt a nudge in her side as she turned her eyes to Serena who was holding out her hand. Kim understood the request without having to hear it verbally as she handed over the wooden spoon to the other girl. Kim pushed her focus back to the man standing in front of her with the apologetic look on his face.

"OUCH! What the hell Serena?" Paul growled out as he shook out his right hand. Serena had popped him rather hard on the back of his knuckles with the thick wooden spoon she's acquired from Kim just moments before. Normally smacks from females were really registered when directed towards the wolves but the spoon was hella thick and she cracked him across his left hand knuckles for good measure.

Kim and Jared couldn't help laughing out loud as Paul shook both of his hands and rubbed the backs of each one separately. They laughed even harder when Serena walked around the counter, which separated her from the customers and slapped the wooden spoon against each of Paul's shins making him growl even more as he hopped from one foot to the other, rubbing them trying to alleviate the sting.

Serena pointed the spoon at Paul. "You should be ashamed of yourself Paul Lahote." She swung the spoon again and cracked it on the top of his head with a loud _**CRACK**_.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Paul howled as he rubbed his head. "Man someone come get this spoon from her; she's God damn lethal." Paul grumbled. "What would you have me do Serena? I can't even answer my own questions and no one else can answer them for me. How do you expect me to answer any questions she might have?"

Serena's hands were planted on her hips as she glared up at the man in question. "I would expect you to answer any question she had truthfully. The way any of you would and did when all the other's imprinted. You explained it to Jenna; I know you remember explaining it to her. Why not just face Mila and tell her?"

Paul frowned as his eyes went from the floor up to Serena's eyes. "It's not as easy as you make it out to be Serena. You think because it was so easy when Jake told you and even when I told Jenna that it would be just as easy on my second imprint. I don't even know where to begin to explain imprinting to Mila. I have to take my time and do it when I'm ready. Don't think for one second it doesn't hurt me any less when I look at Mila or watch over her at night during patrol because it does. I know it's my own fault and I don't mean to cause her pain, but I refuse to rush myself." Paul shook his head as he walked out of the diner and phased once he got into the cover of the trees and took off running.

Jared shook his head as he looked at Serena and then down at Kim. "It's going to take him a while you two. He feels like he doesn't deserve a second chance with an imprint. He's got to feel it as much as she does and he's getting there but it's a slow process. He'll be ready to talk to her in a couple more weeks. But you two can't be rushing him or pressuring him in any way. This is not easy for him. I can't imagine what he's going through and I don't want to." Jared leaned down and kissed Kim's lips softly. "Love you. I'll be home in a few hours."

Kim nodded. "Love you too; be careful." She watched Jared leave after his best friend.

Mila loved the fact she could cry in the privacy of her own home. Kim had told her several times to just be patient with Paul that eventually he would come and talk to her.

Mila looked out into the trees as she sat on her front porch. "I will be waiting." She said to no one in particular.

Too bad she didn't know the blackened wolf eyes staring back at her heard what she said.


	13. Ch 13 It Can Wait

**Chapter 13** – It Can Wait

A few weeks later, Mila was walking along the beach; she'd taken a few personal days to just relax and take some time for herself. She was having nightmares about Paul's wolf attacking her for no reason. Every time she heard a wolf howl she could only think of Paul. She was currently on her way to the diner because she'd told her grandpa she'd be in to do payroll so everyone could get paid. She sat at the corner booth way in the back of the diner as she worked on the laptop and set the portable printer on the tables as well.

Mila had finished up with payroll and finally noticed she'd forgotten the checks to actually print out payroll, she stood and was greeted by familiar blue eyes. Mila gasped as her hand covered her mouth and she blinked rapidly. Her eyes were trying to convince her brain she was really seeing Mason standing in front of her. Mila finally took a deep breath. "Mason…"

The smile that made her weak in the knees appeared across his face. "Mila…You're looking good."

"What are you doing in La Push?" Mila had to ask. It wasn't like La Push was a tourist attraction or some huge vacation spot like Hawaii. How the hell would he find his way to La Push?

Mason nodded. "I ran into your parents a few weeks ago and they told me you came to stay with your grandfather. I remember you tell me about him living on an Indian Reservation."

Mila was getting pissed off fast and was about to blow her top. "Okay, that still doesn't tell me why you're here." Mila cocked her head to the side as her arms crossed over her chest.

Mason hemmed and hawed around for a few minutes before he finally exhaled heavily. "I wanted…Well I wanted to come and apologize for everything that happened between me, you and Lisa."

"Apologize for everything that happened? Okay I know I've not been living in the big city for a while, but I know I've not been in a tiny town long enough to lose brain cells. So if I understand you correctly you want to apologize for making me waste most of my life on you while you married and then started popping out rugrats with my cousin?" Oh yea Mila was pissed now.

Mason frowned. "Technically I didn't know she was your cousin Mila. You can't really hold that against me."

"Technically I should kick you in the balls so hard they pop out of your eye sockets. You cheated on me...REPEATEDLY; it doesn't matter who it was with; my cousin, my friends or my own mother. Cheating is cheating and there's no way around it. Then you asked me to marry you and you actually let me go through the motions of planning this beautifully over priced wedding to you; a man who was already married and working on baby number two." Mila could suddenly feel the tears as they started to line her eyes.

Mason nodded. "Okay I get it. I'm a horrible person but I need you to forgive me. I know it sounds stupid, but the last few months I've felt the guilt just eating away at me."

"Are you stupid or sick? Which is it? Because I'm having a hard time digesting why you're seriously standing here asking me for forgiveness when you shouldn't even be speaking a word to me at all. Is Lisa dying? Did she finally ask for that divorce because she's suddenly realized the whole time you was cheating on me with her that you were cheating on her with me. I mean; why do you suddenly need me to forgive you when I could only hope the guilt eats away at you until you're a rotting corpse."

Mila didn't understand it but the more Mason stood there taking up her time in life, it was pissing her off to the point of just wanting to break down and cry. She thought she could handle anything, but apparently she was wrong.

Kim and Serena had kept their distance as they watched the exchange. Kim had recognized Mason as soon as he walked into the diner and asked for Mila. Kim really wanted to tell him to 'fuck off' but decided against it. She figured it was Mila's chance to give him her two cents; she had been right, but she also could tell things were not going well between them. As soon as Kim heard the bell that hung above the front door or the diner ding, she already knew it was Paul and Jared. Paul had to of felt her mixed emotions so he was probably worried about her.

Paul and Jared immediately went over to Kim; she looked up at them and pointed towards the back booth. "That's Mason. He's been trying to ask for her forgiveness but she's not to forth coming with it. Not that I can blame her. I think she really wants to punch him out."

Their focus went from whatever Kim was saying back to Mila and the stranger.

Mason shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "Well you might just get your wish. A couple of months after the whole wedding fiasco, I wasn't feeling good and I went to my doctor. I've got cancer and it's progressed to the point where it can't be treated; it's a brain tumor."

Mila's blue eyes narrowed a glare towards the piece of shit standing in front of her. Mila's arms unfolded as she planted her hands on her hips. "Mason, if you think for even a second I'm going to believe this pathetic bullshit filled story about you having cancer and you just want my forgiveness or pity you're completely delusional. I will never feel pity for you Mason. After what you and Lisa did to me you're out of your friggen mind if you think there's any kind of forgiveness in your future from me. I realize you didn't know Lisa was my cousin, but she'll never tell you the truth; she knew we were dating. Lisa and I used to be close like sisters until she left for college. When she showed up at our wedding knocked up, I suddenly understood why she stopped returning my calls or e-mails. You both betrayed me, you both hurt me; and now you both can rot in hell together."

Mason took a step closer to Mila as tears started to slide down her cheeks, she was finally over him and suddenly he had to pop back up in her life for some lame ass reason. Even if he was telling the truth and wanted to go to his grave with a clear conscience; there was no way in hell she was ever going to give him the satisfaction.

Mila backed away as she packed up the laptop and the portable printer and stood facing her ex. "Mason do us both a favor and forget you ever knew me. Forget you know my name and forget I'm related to Lisa, because I can assure you I've already done the same. If you're telling the truth about the cancer then enjoy the rest of your life until it's over. If you're lying then please don't ever come back to La Push again. This is where my home is and you're no longer welcome here; alive or otherwise."

All eyes watched as Mila walked from the diner and heard her car start up and she was gone within seconds.

Paul spared a look at Jared, Kim and Serena as he nodded and walked over to Mason as he put his index finger against Mason's chest and pushed him back against the table lightly. "You have no idea what you gave up when you gave her up. She doesn't want or need bullshit trash like you around her. Stay away from Mila and stay out of La Push."

Paul shook his head as he headed out of the diner. He phased as soon as he was in the cover of the trees, he knew as long as he ran in wolf form he could make it to Mila's before she got there. It was time for him to talk with her. It was damn long overdue and after what he'd just witnessed she needed someone who wasn't going to let her down and Paul decided right then and there he would NEVER let her down.

Mila pulled into her drive way and was surprised to see Paul sitting on the steps of her porch. She got out of her car as she fixed a glare on her face. "If you're here to tell me you don't want to see me again for whatever bullshit reason you may have; please save your breath because I have just had several of the WORST days all wrapped into a thirty minutes conversation and I really am not up for a speech or lecture or whatever it is you might have planned."

Paul stood up when she pulled into her drive way. His words died on his tongue after she basically told him to shut up before he could even say anything. Paul watched as she walked up the steps as she started to pass him, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back in front of him. His heart ached when he saw the tear streaks and the fresh tears. "I don't give bullshit reasons for anything in my life. But I owe you an explanation for what happened a few weeks ago." His free hand came up and his thumb brushed away the fresh tears that slid down her cheeks. Her beautiful blue eyes were red rimmed as she sighed. "But it can wait; I'm more concerned with how I can help you stop crying, because you're breaking my heart."

Mila shook her head. "I'm fine. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Paul shook his head negatively as he gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It can wait. It can always wait." One arm around her waist brought her as close to him as he could get her and his free hand cradled the back of her head as she cried. And then he felt it. Her hands gripped two handfuls of the black beater he had on and the tears began to soak it.


	14. Ch 14 For Us It Will

**Chapter 14 **- For Us It Will

Standing on the porch wrapped in Paul's arms, Mila never felt safer. Her body was soaking up his overheated body temperature as she relaxed against him. She didn't notice it but Paul had taken her keys from her and he'd unlocked her front door and moved the both of them into the living room of her house.

When Mila pulled back from Paul he reached over and pulled a tissue from the kleenex box on her table and softly whipped her wet cheeks and eyes free of her tears. Mila smiled softly as she thanked him for the tissue as she took it from him and finished whipping her eyes. Mila sat down on the couch and Paul followed suit next to her.

Her blue eyes slowly moved up and met his beautiful blackened eyes. Her hand came up and rubbed at the wet spot on his shirt. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet. I didn't mean to cry on you."

Paul looked down where her hand was touching him and suddenly that one touch made his whole body come alive. His hand came up and covered hers, resting it over his heart. It was thumping against the palm of her hand, but it was thumping so hard he could feel it through her hand and against his own palm. He was extremely nervous, but he had to tell her. He already knew he'd fallen in love with her. It was unexpected but completely welcome.

Paul exhaled heavily as his other hand caressed Mila's cheek. "I'm really glad you're not crying anymore. You really were breaking my heart. It actually physically hurt knowing and feeling that you was in that kind of pain."

Mila cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean feeling? What's going on Paul?"

Paul swallowed hard. "There's – Well there's one thing about our world that no one has explained to you. And apparently I have a reason for telling you about it now. We – the wolves we do this thing called imprinting."

"Imprinting?" Mila repeated. "So what does it mean for you?"

"Imprinting is when a wolf looks in the eyes of anyone, they could be a complete stranger and we get this feeling that overcomes us. Suddenly everything in our world doesn't matter; she's the ONLY thing that exists for us then. She's our everything and at the given point in her life we will be and do anything for her. Her every happiness is our only goal other then protection. Quil Imprinted on Claire when she was only 2 years old, but he didn't see her as anything but a little sister as she gets older he'll become her best friend, once she gets around sixteen or seventeen their feelings will gradually change towards one another and it will be her decision is she wants to pursue a romantic relationship with him. As long as Quil continues to phase with the rest of us he'll continue to look twenty. Once Claire reaches twenty he'll stop phasing as much and they will age together. Essentially she is his soul mate, his only reason for living."

Mila rolled her lips together as she took in everything Paul said to her. "Jenna was your imprint right?" She asked for clarification. He nodded yes as confirmation to her question. "I can't even imagine what that kind of pain felt like when she passed."

Paul shook his head. "The imprint bond is incredibly strong. We can feel their emotions and when kept from our imprint for long periods of time; the imprint and wolf both feel physical pain. If they're in danger we can sense it and we go to them to protect them immediately. The thing is even if we couldn't physically imprint on our soul mate we would still end up being together with them. Emily has always said the imprint just gives us a shove in the right direction." Paul sighed heavily yet again as he raked his fingers through his head a couple of times. "I know I'm going on and on about this but it's only because – Well It's because I not only imprinted on Jenna, but because she died the imprint bond was severed and I – well I imprinted on you."

Mila stood up as she looked down at Paul. "Is that why…I mean…When did this happen exactly?"

A chuckle died on Paul's tongue before it had a chance to make it past his lips, she looked a little panicked or maybe worse. Paul stood up as their eyes locked again. "The night I left here like I was struck in the ass by lightening." Paul shook his head. "The minute I looked up from your chest and we locked eyes. I was a little freaked out which is why I jumped up so quickly and hauled ass. Imprinting is not supposed to be common, but almost every pack member has imprinted except the younger ones, and it certainly hasn't been documented that any wolf in the history of our tribe has imprinted twice."

Mila looked down at the floor and then back up to Paul. "So I'm your soul mate." It was a statement not a question but Paul nodded just the same.

"Look we can ignore it. We can run with it. We can just be friends. Whatever it is you want to do; we'll do it. I know what you just went through at the diner and I know you've probably got no energy left to even think about something like this right now. I just wanted to give you an explanation that you fully deserved. I didn't mean to just do what we did that night and not tell you what happened. You have to know I like you Mila. Christ we spent the whole day together; it was so perfect." Paul didn't realize he'd taken Mila's hands into his and was just holding onto them as if they were a lifeline to her. "And you were so worried about me getting rest before I had to go on patrol. No one has ever showed that much caring for me before. I mean Jenna and I were together since we were sixteen; after a few years you don't really have to say 'be careful' or 'make sure you get sleep', because you've already been through a few bad things together and you already know the drill. It was just nice to hear it come from someone who was oblivious to what goes on during patrol or hunts."

Mila couldn't even say anything as her hand went up and to the back of his neck and pulled him down and their lips collided into each other. Paul's hands gripped her hips tightly as he quickly responded to her kiss. Clearly whatever they had started a few weeks ago was about to be continued. And neither one of them had any objections about it. Paul pulled his lips from Mila's reluctantly as he rested his forehead against hers; while they caught their breath.

Much like Paul his touch completely set Mila's whole body a blaze. Their eyes remained locked together. "Let's run."

No two words ever sounded as sweet to Paul as those two did; pure music to his ears. She wanted to be with him. At least he was hoping she returned his feelings. He couldn't stop himself from capturing her lips with his; they were addicting and soft and she tasted as sweet as honey. Paul's hands slid from her hips to her rear as he gave it a firm squeeze, eliciting a moan from Mila. Paul couldn't help smirk against her lips as they continued kissing. His hands moved again as they slid down the back of her thighs as he gripped them and lifted her with ease. Mila's legs wrapped around his waist as her fingers buried into his hair.

Somehow with their lips still engaged in passion filled kisses; Mila had directed Paul through her house and upstairs to her room; where her shirt and bra and his shirt were already lying on the floor. They were across the bed and their chests were pressed together. Mila could feel Paul's warm hands as they gently cupped her naked breasts. Likewise one of her hands trailed from his shoulder down as her fingernails slightly slipped over his pebble sized nipples causing Paul to growl against Mila's neck as he continued to kiss and lick his way down to her breasts as he took her right nipple between his lips, which cause her to moan in response.

Paul knelt between her legs as he moved to her other breast and his hands slid down the smooth skin of her sides and stomach as he reached her jeans and unbuttons and pulled the zipper down; his hands returned to the waistline of her jeans as he gripped them in his hands with her panties and began to tug them down her beautiful hips, soft thighs. Paul's lips and tongue followed the same path as her jeans did when he was pulling them off. Once her jeans and panties joined the rest of the clothes on the floor Paul shed his shorts as he crawled back up her body nestling himself fully between her thighs.

Mila couldn't stop enjoying the feeling of Paul's full weight pressed on top of her body not to mention his VERY present erection pressed against her inner thigh. Her fingertips traced the definition of the muscles that started at the skin of his taut backside and then slowly slid up to the curve of his lower back to his upper back and shoulder blades and then to his shoulders. Paul slowly and methodically moved against her and she couldn't even attempt to stop the moan that slipped from her lips.

Paul pulled back slightly as he peered down at her beautiful face. Her lips were swollen from their heated and passionate kisses. "We don't have to do this Mila…"

Mila nodded. She knew he didn't have to ask because the answer would always be yes. "Yes we do. I've been falling in love with you Paul…Make me yours."

Paul swallowed hard and could feel his heart rate pick up when she confessed her love for him. "I love you too Mila…Believe me you're already mine." He captured her lips softly as he moved around and slowly began to slide himself into her body. The movement causing a sexual friction between the two of their bodies and they were both suddenly aware of the release they both physically needed from each other.

Every move Paul made with his body as he began to rock in and out of her body elicited a moan, a sigh or even a whisper of his named from her lips as he made slow love to his imprint. Her heels were pressed into the soft mattress of the bed and she began moving with his body making sure he didn't have to do all the work, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as she was feeling. One hand clutching his left butt cheek and the other holding onto the middle of his back like she never wanted him disconnected from her body.

All at once they both hit their ecstasy peek together and in a fully satisfied rush they both fell over the edge in such a powerful climactic orgasm it left them practically breathless. They continued to stare at each other for more than a few minutes as they caught their breath. Mila smiled softly as she reached up and ran her thumb across Paul's forehead it was covered by a thin sheen of sweat; clearly they had worked each other over pretty well. "Please tell me it will always feel like this."

Paul chuckled slightly. "For us it will."

Mila felt empty as Paul slowly removed himself from inside of her body, but not from her bed. Paul rolled to his back as he pulled Mila into his arms and she rested her head on his chest over his heart. His arms wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth and never ending love. The two lovers drifted off to sleep both could only imagine and dream of what the future held for the two of them.

And honestly couldn't wait to see what the future brought.


	15. Ch 15 Just The Beginning

**Chapter 15** – Just The Beginning

The morning was absolutely beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Her blue eyes sought out ever space in the church. White candles and roses with tons of baby's breath lined the isles. Beautiful white silky rug rolled out from the back of the church to the altar. White silk swags were draped from pew to pew. There were already white rose pedals scattered all over the rest of the church floor and even over the steps of the altar.

It was just like the movies.

It was like a chick flick movie where the big beautiful white wedding and the completely perfect couple marry for all the right reasons and live happily ever after. She couldn't believe how truly beautiful it all was. It had all fallen together in a few short months. Anything that followed the events of the day would just be the perks of their lives.

"Mila…" Emily's voice broke her thoughts as her eyes turned from the beauty of the church back to see Emily and the girls standing behind her. "C'mon honey, we need to get you ready."

Mila smiled softly. She couldn't believe it. It was really time for her to start getting ready to be married. She and Paul had dated heavily for a good six months before Paul couldn't stop himself from taking her on a romantic walk on the beach and proposed to her. She couldn't stop herself from saying yes. And here it was six month later, and their wedding day.

Mila nodded as she followed the girls upstairs, her wedding down in a white garment bag draped over her arm. Once they got into the changing room, Mila walked into the bathroom and stripped off her jeans and t-shirt and pulled the beautiful bright white wedding dress from the bag. She unzipped the back and stepped into it; pulling it up her body as she secured it around her chest. It was a strapless corset bodice featuring beaded lace. The skit was an Organza dome with sequin details and a chapel train. Even Mila had to admit it was more beautiful that then her first wedding dress which she'd only gotten to wear for two hours.

Mila walked out of the bathroom and the girls just went crazy. Emily walked around and helped zip up the dress and then hooked the buttons over the zipper to conceal it. "You look so beautiful Mila. Paul's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Or his hands." Kim giggled.

"Or anything other body part." Serena joined in on Kim's giggles.

Mila turned towards Kim and touched her slightly protruding four month pregnant barely there belly. "How are you feeling Kimmie?" Somehow Jared's nick name for Kim had rubbed off on everyone else.

Kim giggled again at the use of her nick name she'd have to remember to smack the shit out of Jared later. "Not too bad. The baby is moving a little. Jared barely let me out of the house this morning without an escort. Em had to practically beat him off with a stick." Both girls shared giggles. Kim's eyes teared up. "You look so beautiful Mila."

Mila teared up as she scoffed. "Not nearly as beautiful as you looked on your wedding day."

A shrill ringing phone brought the girls out of their tear fest. Kim giggled as she answered the phone. "Jared I'm fine. I just got slightly emotional seeing Mila in her wedding dress. Don't call me again I'll see you in thirty minutes." As she hung up and put the phone back in her hand bag.

Paul stood in front of the mirror as he gave himself the once over. He couldn't help the nerves that flowed through his whole body. Jake and Jared chuckled as they watched him tie, untie and re-tie his tie for the fifth time. Jared walked over as he clapped Paul on the back. "Bro stop being so nervous; it's not like you've not been through this once already."

Paul chuckled. "I swear this tie just won't tie perfect."

Sam chuckled as he walked over and stood in front of him and retired the tie perfectly for him. He could understand the nerves. It was a wedding and for them it meant forever.

Paul looked in the mirror as he nodded. "I can do this. I can really do this; right Sam?"

Sam chuckled loud. "Of course you can. You love her; she's your imprint. You're second chance at love. Don't fuck it up."

Paul shook his head as he chuckled. "Oh I definitely won't."

Someone said it was time and Paul could feel his heart rate pick up as they all exited the side room and lined up at the altar. The solo piano music began as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Once Paul saw Kim take her place as the Maid of Honor; he turned around and his eyes widened as he watched Mila walked down the aisle. She looked so beautiful.

His blackened eyes devoured her in the bright white wedding dress. She wouldn't dare let him see it; said it was bad luck. He couldn't rip his eyes from her even if he tried. As she stopped in front of him, he carefully lifted her vale and her blue eyes came into view as they locked with his.

The preacher got the beginning of the ceremony out of the way and then turned it over to Paul as he cleared his throat. "Mila, you make me laugh, you make me happy, and you make me feel alive. I give you my heart, I give you my soul, and I give you our life together. Our 2 lives will be better together"

Mila smiled softly. She could stand there and listen to Paul talk all day long. His voice was deep and soothing. "You give me your heart, you give me your soul, and you give me our life together. I promise always to love you, I promise always to cherish you, I promise always to be by your side. Our 2 lives will be one forever."

The preacher finished up the ceremony and declared them husband and wife and gave Paul permission to kiss his new bride.

They sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.

A couple of hours later, after dinner and wedding cake Paul and Mila were wrapped in each other's arms. Mila's heels were sitting on her chair as were Paul's socks and dress shoes. They danced slowly with their bare feet. Everyone else was just as relaxed as they danced as well with their bare feet.

Mila smiled softly. "Are we really here? Are we really married Mr. Lahote?"

Paul chuckled as he kissed her lips softly. "Yes; yes we are Mrs. Lahote." Paul lifted her off the ground as he spun her in circles and listened to her squeals of joy as her arms tightened around his neck and held onto him tightly. "I love you so much Mila."

Mila giggled as he placed her on her feet gently and she cupped his overly warm cheeks. "I love you too Paul." She knew he was uncomfortable in the monkey suit, but was tolerating it for her and her idea of the perfect wedding and reception. Mila reached up and untied his tie and let it hand loose around the collar of his crisp white dress shirt and then also unbuttons the first two buttons.

Paul shook his head. "How did you know?"

Mila giggled into the side of his neck. "Because I know you live to make me happy. And you looked so handsome today standing at the altar. You're eyes sparkled with your beautiful tuxedo. I figured you could use a little relaxation, this was your day too."

Paul shook his head as he tightened his arms around her waist. "It wasn't my day it was our day. Just like any other day after today is going to be our day; for the rest of our lives."

Mila pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "I've got a surprise for you."

Paul smirked as he cocked his head to the side. "What kind of surprise?"

Mila stepped away from Paul and his hands went to her hips as he watched her chew on her bottom lip. He felt an anxious feeling come over his new bride. "What's wrong baby?" She sighed softly and continued to chew her bottom lip. "C'mon you can tell me anything. You already know you can."

Mila blinked as a couple of silent tears slid down her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed several times without anything coming out. She finally exhaled heavily. "I'm pregnant."

Paul's grip on her hips tightened as she watched his blackened eyes lined with tears. Mila couldn't help but follow suit as she cupped his cheeks. "You can't get all emotional Paul, if you get emotional I'm going to get emotional too; I mean even more than I already am." They were both quiet as they stood there eyes locked. "Please tell me you're happy about the baby…Please." A few more tears slipped down her cheeks.

Paul's hands came up and his thumbs brushed away her tears. "It's half you and half me; of course I'm happy about it. Don't even think for a second that I'm not." A silent tear slid out of each of his eyes as he whipped them away quickly; he didn't want anyone to see him crying. He pulled Mila close to him as he buried his face in the side of her neck and wrapped his arms around her tightly as they both held onto each other as if the other was going to disappear.

"This is just the beginning baby." Paul's husky voice whispered softly to her.

Yes; yes it was.


End file.
